I Promise We Will Meet Again
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins. They were split up. Thinking the other person is died. They meet again years later. Bella's past are after her. Will she run? Will she get over her fears? Will she loose anyone? POVs of Bella, Emmett, Jared, and James.
1. Chapter 1: Gone And Return

Gone And Return

Bella's POV

I was playing with my brother Emmett. We are twins, but he's five minutes older. That makes him bossy but I don't care. I love my twin brother til death.

Emmett and I act childish for our age.

"Belly!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmy?" I said.

"Want to play tag?" He asked bored.

"Need more people," I said.

"Um then what?" He asked.

"Oh race you up to our hide out," I said.

"Okay, little sister," he mocked.

"Your just five minutes older," I said.

"So older is still older," he said.

"Yeah, whatever twin brother," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I do too," I said back.

I, then dashed off. We ran all the way to our tree house. He beat me, but I climbed faster. So we called it a tie.

"Emmett want to play poker?" I asked.

"Nope, let's shoot bears," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We went to the opening and got our guns.

We started looking. It was dark and we had nothing. We decided to go back home.

On the way home we saw a bear. It was ready to attack us. We froze.

"Bella run," he said.

"What? No," I shot back.

"Bella go!" He snapped.

"You're my brother, I stay with you!" I said back.

"Bella I promise I'll be fine. Go to our tree house." he said.

"Okay," I said. I ran away. I climbed to the tree house. I stayed there.

Emmett's POV

I saw Bella run away then the bear attacked. I blacked out.

I woke with a girl looking at me. Then I blacked out again.

I felt like I was on fire.

(Three Days Later)

I woke up after the burning left. I saw four people. Two guys and two girls.

They were good looking.

"Hello Emmett," the older looking one said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Edward, was able to read your mind," he said pointing at the bronze haired guy.

"That's Rosalie and Esme. I'm Carlisle," he said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days," he answered.

"Three days!" I shouted. I got up. "I have to get home!"

"Emmett you can't do that," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Shit." I sat down.

_'I just want to die,'_ I thought.

Bella's POV

Emmett died and I've spent all my time at our tree house, crying.

"He promised! He said he would be fine!" I shouted.

"Yes he did," someone said.

I turned to see a blonde guy. His eyes were red.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"James. Bella, I'm here for you," he said.

"Kill me," I whispered.

"Oh no, I'm not here to kill you," he said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I'm going to do the exact opposite," he told me.

He ran to me in inhuman speed and bit me.

I screamed.

(Three Days Later)

The burn stopped and I opened my eyes. Everything was clearer. The James guy wasn't there. I got up and ran away. I was fast and thirsty.

I saw a deer run and I ran to it. I bit it and drank.

When I dropped it, I was shocked.

"What am I?" I asked myself.

(Present)

I moved all around the world. The Volturi were nice. Or so they seemed.

I moved to Forks, Washington. When I got there, it smelled like vampires. I guess I'm not the only one here. I went to register at Forks High School.

I entered and the lady at the front desk looked at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to register, my parents called earlier," I lied. I called Aro to do me a favor.

"What your name?"

"Isabella McCarty," I told her.

"Oh okay, here is you stuff," she said handing me papers.

I looked at it.

1st- English Room 213

2nd- Goverment Room 125

3rd- Trigonometry Room 252

4th- Spanish Room 322

Lunch

5th- Biology 2 Room 214

6th- P.E. Gym

I went to my first class. It was boring. I wasn't anything that I hadn't already learned. Same with my other four classes. Guys were asking me out and people asked me if I was related to the Cullens, whoever they are.

I went to lunch and when I entered I smelled the vampire scent. I looked around and saw him.

Emmett's POV

The last couple of years have been fun, but not as fun as when I'm with her. I miss her dearly. She was my everything. I love Rose, too.

When someone came in I smelled another vampire scent. I looked up and saw her. She was here, alive, and a vampire.

I dropped everything.

"B-Bella?" I whispered.

She turned and took off running. Everyone stared at her.

I put my head on my hands and breathed out.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, jelous.

"Isabella, she was my everything. I loved her and I will never stop," I said.

Rose got mad and was about to leave.

"Rose wait," I said.

"What? Why don't you go with the love of your life," she snapped.

"She's my twin sister," I told her.

"What? Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" She asked.

"Because it hurts to talk about it. We were so close. When I found out I wasn't able to talk to her or see her...it just hurt more okay," I explained.

"Emmett it's okay," she told me.

"We have to find her," I told everyone.

They nodded and off we went.

Bella's POV

_'Emmett, my brother, is alive,'_ I thought.

I was pacing in front of my locker. Then Emmett came with four other vampires behind him.

"Belly?" He said.

"Emmy!" I said jumping into his arms.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too," I said. Then I remembered he broke his promise. I pushed him and started hitting him.

"Bells stop," he said.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU FUCKEN PROMISED! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBL I FELT ALL OF THE YEARS, NOT KNOWING YOU WERE ALIVE!"

"Bells I'm sorry," he said.

Two girls were holding me back. I tried to attack him.

"Let me go," I growled.

"Bells I'm so sorry," he said hugging me.

I hugged him and closed my eyes.

"So who are these people?" I asked.

"Guys this is my little sister, Bella."

"Only by five minutes," I muttered.

"Bells these are my siblings; Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Bells I would love you to meet my wife Rosalie," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"You too," she said.

"So you finally made your dream come true?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said laughing.

"Do you remember when that bitchy girl moved into our neighborhood?" I asked.

"Oh yeah and she would hang out with you to get to me," he said.

"Oh did you forget she didn't go that way?" I asked.

"Oh damn. Didn't I catch her kissing you," he said laughing.

"It wasn't my choice. She attacked me a few seconds before you came in," I muttered.

His family started laughing. The bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asked.

"Biology," I told him.

"I have that one too," one of the guys said. _'Which one is he? Edwin? Edison?'_

"Okay Edward, make sure she gets there safely," Emmett told him.

"Okay," Edward said back.

We went to class. Edward and I talked during the entire class period. He told me his family had special gifts. He could read minds with the exception of mine, Alice was able to see the future, Jasper can manipulate feelings, Rosalie has her looks, and Emmy had his strength.

The bell rang and we had to go to our last class. Since it was my first day, I didn't need to change.

After school I met up with my brother.

"So Belly you want to meet my parents?"

"What? You live with your parents?" I said laughing.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

I thought about it and then I realized I didn't have anywhere to live.

"I don't have anywhere to live," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't have anywhere to live," I said a bit louder.

"Well then you'll have to live with us," Rosalie said.

"Really? No I could find a place to stay," I told her.

"Where are you going to sleep in the meanwhile?" Emmett asked.

I put my hand on my hip. "I don't need to sleep if you have forgotten," I told him.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Man you are still a protective brother." I told him.

"Remember that guy who wouldn't leave you alone?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, the next day he came to school with a black eye, broken arm, and busted lip," I said laughing.

"That showed them not to mess with my little sister," he said.

"ONLY FOR FIVE MINUTES! And if I remember clearly, which I do, his sister beat me up," I told him.

"Hey, I can't beat up girls, but I could ask your best friend to get her," he said.

"Didn't stop you from fighting with me," I told him.

"But you are my sister," he said.

"True. So Rosalie, is Emmett nice? I can beat him up for you," I offered.

"It's fine," she said.

"Look at that. I have a sister-in-law," I said smiling.

I looked at Emmett and I could see the love in his eyes.

"Emmett, let's go meet your parents," I said.

"Let's go!" He said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"EMMETT MCCARTY PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I shouted.

"Nope," he said.

"Don't make me scream," I whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh I will," I said smiling.

He didn't put me down so I screamed. He threw me down to cover his ears. I laughed.

"Ow Bella, you scream really loud," the blonde guy said. _'Jason? Jack? Jasper!'_

"Thanks," I said.

"Bella, you're paying for my hearing aid!" Emmett shouted.

"Ha, you wish," I said laughing on the ground. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Let's go Bells. You can follow us," the black haired girl said. _'Her name was Alex? Alice? That's it Alice!'_

"Okay," I said, getting up.

The parking lot was almost empty. I followed Edward to their house. It was nice and big. It was white and glassy. It was the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

I was a bit scared. I was meeting the people who Emmett has lived with the last couple of years.

I entered the house and saw two people.

"Bella this is Carlisle and Esme, my parents," Emmett introduced, "Esme, Carlisle this is my sister Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"You too," they said.

We shook hands and went to sit down.

"So," I started.

"Tell us about yourself." Carlisle said.

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"From when you were changed," he answered.

_**Next on Chapter 2: The Stories,**_

_**"I traveled the world, hoping to find a way to end my torture. I couldn't live without this guy," I said pointing at my brother, "then I met the Royalty. Aro couldn't read my mind. At that time, they were getting ready to feed. They made me feed with them and the blood was nothing like I had tasted before."**_

_**"Bella have you met a mate?" My brother asked.**_

_**"Oh that," I started. "Yes, but…"**_

_**Find out about Bella's ex-mate in the next chapter.**_

Please review ao you can tellme if ya liked my new story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stories

**"So," I started.**

"**Tell us about yourself." Carlisle said.**

**"Where do I start?" I asked.**

**"From when you were changed," he answered.**

The Stories

Bella's POV

"I remember the day Emmett was changed. For three days, I had spend in our tree house. I went there at five a.m. and left at one a.m. those three days. Then a guy came and changed me. I woke up alone. I was thirsty so I ran out and got a deer. After that I couldn't believe what I did. I left home with the money I was saving. I went to Alaska overnight. I met these people, Denali? They took me in and help me keep the diet. They kept asking if I had a brother, it hurt me so I stayed quiet."

"I stayed with them for a year. Then I decided to leave. I thanked them and left. I met a few more vampires but couldn't be happy."

"I traveled the world, hoping to find a way to end my torture. I couldn't live without this guy," I said pointing at my brother, "then I met the Royalty. Aro couldn't read my mind. At the time, they were getting ready to feed. They made me feed with them. The blood was like nothing I had tasted before."

"Bella did you have a mate?" My brother asked me.

"Oh that," I said, "yeah but..." I stopped.

"What is it?" Emmy asked.

"Well he was the guy who changed me. Before I went with the Volturi I was dating him."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

I got up and started to pace.

"We traveled together. He was friendly and sweet. After years of being together, he asked me to marry him. I said yes. He was happy and we started planning everything. I would see him less than I did before. One day, I decided to follow him. He was at a place with his human friends. At first I was okay with it. I didn't care. Then she came in. She went up to him and kissed him. It took everything I had not to attack. I went home and waited for him to return."

"When he did, he brought the girl and a friend. I asked him about her. He just laughed at my face. They attacked me and his friend was able to take away someone's vampire powers. They took mine away and locked me in the basement." I took a deep breath. "I was in the basement for three months. THREE FUCKEN MONTHS! I didn't feed or move. I was too weak to even blink. They did visit me only to make fun of me. THEY TORTURED ME! And I couldn't even fight back."

"Then one day, on our anniversary, two other vampires came. They said they killed one of them. The other two ran away. You know who left. Him and his bitch. So they took me to Volterra. There I killed half the people that they were going to kill. I regret ever meeting him, but then again, I wouldn't have met my new sister and made two best friends."

"How was it? Being unable to feed?" Edward asked.

"Horrible. It's like a human without food and water. Superman and Kryptonite. It makes you so weak," I explained.

"You got your powers back?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said, sarcastically, "when the guy died my powers came back to me, but I was still very weak. I still am. It took a lot out of me. Emotionally and physically."

"Oh," he said.

"So who changed you guys?" I asked

"Oh I was changed first. I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, then Emmett. Jasper and Alice came to us," Carlisle told me.

"Who is with who?" I asked.

"Esme is my wife," Carlisle said.

"Alice is mine," Jasper said.

"And you know my wife," Emmett said smiling.

"I'm single," Edward said.

"So what are your stories?" I asked. "Let's start with the first person who was changed."

"Oh I was changed years ago. Before you all were thought of. In my time people burned whoever they thought were witches and vampires. So one day I was out and a vampire bit me. I changed and went into hiding. I travel just like you. And I even ended up with the Volturi. I later came to Chicago," Carlisle said.

"My turn. So I was dying of Spanish Influenza. My mother begged Carlisle to save me. So he bit me. I decided to travel alone for a while. Then I met back up with Carlisle who was with Esme," Edward said.

"I was married. My son had just died and I was devastated. So I went to a cliff and jumped off. At the hospital they said I had died but my heart beated slowly so it was undetectable. Carlisle found me and changed me. After that day I was his mate. Then we met Rosalie," Esme told me.

"Okay, I was the daughter of a banker. This guy wanted to marry me. I said yes and he was nice and sweet. Then one day I was walking home and he was there with his friends drunk. They raped me and beat me on the side of the street. Carlisle saved me and changed me and then I went to kill them. Then I was at the forest hunting when I met a guy," Rosalie said.

"You know the beginning of my story but they don't," Emmett told me, "I'm going to say it. Okay me and my little sister--" I interrupted him.

"Just five minutes!" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So as I was saying, we were the best of friends. We did almost everything together so one day we decided to go to our tree house. We spend hours there every day. So it was dark while we were going home. Then a bear got in our way. I told her to leave. When she finally did the bear attacked and I woke with Rosalie staring at me. Then I woke up as one of you. We later met two other people," he said.

"I was a war guy. I went to war and a vampire bit me. She made me train Newborns and then I decide to leave. I stayed with this couple. They were in love and I could feel it. I didn't want to be a third wheel so I left again. I traveled alone until I met my wife," Jasper said.

"I don't know my human past. All I know is that I was in an asylum. The guy who changed me, told me that I was being hunted. I saw me meeting Jasper and the Cullens. So I went looking for him. I found him and we went looking for the Cullens." Alice told me.

"Emmy, how did you feel about the split?" I asked.

"Well, I was devastated," he told me.

"Yeah he went all crazy," Carlisle told.

"He was over thinking everything. So I didn't know why he was acting like that," Edward told me.

"Then he just froze. He didn't talk," Rosalie said.

"No matter what I sent him, he was always sad," Jasper added.

"If Rosalie ever got mad at him he would get ready for the Volturi," Alice said.

"And he never was as happy as he is now," Esme told me.

"So," I started.

"Yeah, how did mom and dad react to my disappearance? Emmett asked.

"That," I said looking down, "they died that same day."

"What? So you had no family left?" He asked.

"No," I whispered.

"How did they die?" Edward asked.

"They were murdered," I said.

"By who?" Emmett asked angry.

"Hmm, oh I don't know," I said sarcastically.

"Him," Emmett said.

I nodded.

"What's his name?" All of them asked me.

"J-James," I whispered really low.

"What?" Alice asked.

"James," I said a bit louder.

All of them froze.

"What?" I asked.

Emmett's POV

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing," Rosalie stuttered.

"No, tell me," she told us.

_'Oh how am I supposed to tell my sister that her ex, the guy who tortured her and killed my parents is our families' friend. That guy is going to get it,'_ I thought, or I thought I did.

"You're friends with him?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Oh," was all she said.

I felt so bad. I couldn't believe he did that.

"And her name?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria," she said.

"I knew something was up with that bitch," Rosalie told me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Rose.

"She kept looking at Emmett. Like she knew him. She seemed to want to kill him. Like what she did to you," she told her and us.

Bella looked like she was going to kill them.

"Bella, revenge doesn't do any good," I told her.

She smiled at me. "Don't you want them to die too? After what they did?" She asks angrily.

"Yes, but that's not the way," I told her.

"BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T FUCKIN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! MY TWIN BROTHER DISAPPEARED, THEN MY PARENTS DIED! I HAD NO ONE!" She shouted at me.

"I lost my sister and my parents too," I told her.

"IT'S FUCKIN DIFFERENT! YOU HAD THESE PEOPLE! FOR YEARS I'VE HAD NO ONE! I'm not surprised you aren't waiting for me to leave," she whispered the end.

"No, I would never be happy if you left," I told her. I tried to hug her, but she pulled away.

"Yeah, right," she whispered.

"Belly Bear, I love you. You are my whole world. No one and I mean no one can ever replace you," I told her. I tried hugging her again, this time she let me.

"I love you too Emmy Bear," she told me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood to do anything," she said, plainly.

I looked around and noticed my family weren't around.

"How about a game with the family?" I asked.

"Okay," she said.

Bella's POV

We went to the table and only the "kids" were there.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Emmett.

"Carlisle works at the hospital. Esme went shopping," he told me.

"Let's play," Alice told everyone.

"Play what?" I asked.

"We don't know either," Rosalie told me.

"Okay, so we are playing the Cullen Olympics," Alice told us.

"Oh it's that time of the month already?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, so who is with who?" Jasper asked.

"Me and my two best girls," Emmett told everyone.

"Okay, so the rules are?" Edward asked.

"No extra powers," Emmett told everyone. I took down my shield.

"There," I told him.

"There what?" He asked.

"I took down my shield," I said.

"Okay," he said.

We all went to the forest. It was night. Edward, Jasper, and Alice huddled up.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Easy, you see we have a series of competitions and the team with the most points wins. Usually it's two on two, but now we all get to play." Emmett explained.

"Okay, so what are the things we are doing?" I asked.

"Oh that," Emmett said trying to think.

"We race, swim, and fight. One person per game," she said.

"So who's doing what?" I asked.

"I'm fighting," Emmett told us.

"I'm swimming," Rosalie said.

"And I'm running?" I asked.

They nodded.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked.

We nodded.

"Okay so the order is?" I asked.

"Swimming, fighting, and the run," Edward told me.

"Okay. So the swimming? Where do you swim?" I asked.

"There is a lake near here and you have to swim around three times," Jasper told me.

"And fighting?" I asked again.

"We go to this clearing. There two people have to fight. The thing is to knock the person down for ten seconds or get them into the forest," Alice explained.

"And the running?" I asked.

"You have to run from where the forest begins to where it ends four times," Edward told me.

I nodded.

"Let's go," Jasper told us.

We went to the lake. It was so beautiful. The water was clean and clear. I could see the stars in the water.

Rosalie and Alice got to the edge.

"Ready," Edward said.

"Set," Emmett said.

"Go!" Jasper and I said.

They jumped in the pool and started swimming.

**Next On Chapter 3: I Promise**

**"I promise to never leave again," he told me.**

**"How am I supposed to believe you? You said the same thing last time," I told him.**

**"Because after what I've been through, I don't want to go through it again," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**"Aren't you going to promise?" He asked.**

**"I, uh...um," I stuttered.**

**I couldn't promise him. Some things were keeping me from staying.**

**Find out what she is keeping from them in the next chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3: I Promise

**We went to the lake. It was so beautiful. The water was clean and clear. I could see the stars in the water.**

**Rosalie and Alice got to the edge.**

**"Ready," Edward said.**

**"Set," Emmett said.**

**"Go!" Jasper and I said.**

**They jumped in the pool and started swimming.**

I Promise

Bella's POV

They swam at full speed, so I couldn't see who was winning and who was losing.

Alice got out of the lake first. She was dripping, as was Rosalie. I laughed. They were so wet. Both glared at me and I ran behind Emmett.

"Fighting time," Jasper said smiling.

We went to a clearing. It was a great place to fight. It was like a circle. Emmett and Jasper went to the middle. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie sat on the ground. I went to a tree, climbed it, and sat on it.

Jasper ran to Emmett, but Em pushed him back. Jasper got back up and pushed Em down. They started fighting faster and stronger. I watched excitedly.

They kept flipping each other. I saw Emmett grab Jasper and throw him out of the forest.

"I win," Emmett said.

"It's a tie," Alice said.

They started running. It was just Emmett and I. He ran, grabbed me, and left. We were outside the forest.

"So I'm going to run around?" I asked Em.

"Yes," I answered.

He then put me down. I saw Edward ready to run. I went next to him.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Jasper said. I ran like my life depended on it. Edward was behind me. I reached the end and ran back.

I did that three more times. I ended up winning.

"Finally! Edward lost!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Alice shouted.

Em grabbed me and ran back home.

"PUT ME DOWN EMMY!" I shouted.

"Nope," he said.

In seconds Emmett threw me on the couch.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Okay, Bella get in the circle," Alice told me. Everyone else was too. I sat in between Emmett and Jasper.

"I'll go first," Alice said, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to uh?" She said,

"Oh no! I am not wearing girl clothes!" Edward shouted.

"It's a dare," Alice told him, "And you have to wear them tomorrow at school."

I couldn't hold it. I started laughing.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare," I told him.

"I dare you to order a pizza and eat it," he said.

I stared at him.

"It's a dare," he told me.

I sighed, and took out my phone. "Hello? Pizza place?"

"Yes," a man answered.

"Can I get a small pizza?" I asked.

"Yes, with pepperoni?" He asked.

"Yes please," I answered.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Cullen Residence," I told him.

"Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes," I said.

"Okay thank you," I said.

"There, Bella your turn," Edward said smiling.

"Ass," I muttered, "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to streak naked around town. Human speed," I told him.

His mouth hung open. I smirked. He got up and started taking off his clothes.

"Emmett make sure he does it," I said. I covered my eyes.

Ten minutes later Jasper and Emmett came back. Jasper was fully clothed.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Fun," he told me sarcastically.

I laughed.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you tell Newton you love him," he told him.

Emmett dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Newton asked over the phone.

"Mike, it's Emmett Cullen," Em said.

"Emmett? What is it?" Mike asked confused.

"Mike, I love you! I've loved you since I moved here," Em said.

"How about Rosalie Hale?" Mike asked.

"She was just a cover up," he said.

Then Mike hung up.

The doorbell rang. Edward looked at me.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

I went to open the door. A guy just stared at me.

"Hey, my pizza?" I asked.

"Oh uh, here," he said. He gave it to me.

I gave him the money.

"Wait, here's my number," he said giving it to me.

"Um thanks?" I said, sounding like a question.

I closed the door.

I sat back down and opened the pizza.

It looked nasty. I got on and put it on my mouth.

After a while I finished half. I ran to the bathroom.

Emmett's POV

Bella ran to the bathroom. I got up and punched Edward.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"MY SISTER!" I shouted.

Then Carlisle and Esme came in.

Carlisle saw the pizza box.

"You invited humans?" He asked.

"Edward made Bella eat half of the box," I said.

"Will she be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll be sick for about twenty-four hours," Carlisle told us.

We nodded. We stayed quiet, well except Bella who was throwing up.

I glared at Edward. We stayed there for the whole night.

Alice got up when we had to get ready for school.

"Rosalie, we have to make Edward pretty," she said, "Emmett go check if Bella is good enough to go to school."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom. She looked like hell. She wasn't as sick as before, but she did throw up.

"Bells you want to go to school?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. I mean I want to be with my brother," she said.

I helped her up and to her room. She then changed and went to the bathroom to throw up. When she came out I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," I said.

I took her to my Jeep. Rosalie was in the driver seat. Edward, Alice, and Jasper took Alice's Porsche. I sat in the back seat with my sister.

When we got to school everyone was staring.

They looked at Jasper because he streaked. Edward because he is wearing a dress and make-up. Bella, because she's leaning on me, sick as hell. Mike Newton stared at me, I winked at him and smiled.

We went to class. I went to drop off Rosalie, then went to talk to Bella's teacher.

"Emmett, hello," she said.

"Ms, I would like to talk to you," I said politely.

"Okay," she said. She saw Bella and stared at me.

"This is my sister. She isn't feeling good, so she might be running out of your room," I told her.

"Why doesn't she stay at home?" She asked.

"She doesn't want to. She's stubborn," I told her.

"Er, I usually don't do this, but you can stay in class with her. To make sure she's okay," she said. We both looked Bella. She looked out of it, ready to explode any minute.

"Thank you," I said.

I walked inside and helped her sit.

"Aren't you going to class?" She asked me.

"No for now we're classmates," I said.

She smiled and put her head on the table.

_'This isn't normal,'_ I thought, _'I ate human food and I wasn't this sick. Maybe it's something else. But what?'_

Class went like a blur. During passing period, Bella went to throw up.

I waited at the door until I heard nothing. I got scared and checked it out. No one was inside luckily and I saw her passed out.

"This is definitely not normal," I told myself. I picked her up and ran home.

No one was home. I took her to her room. After she was on her bed, all covered up, I called Carlisle.

"Hello Emmett, this it better be an emergency," Carlisle told me.

"Bella fainted. Is it normal?" I asked.

"No. Where are you?" He asked.

"Home," I answered.

"I'll be right there," he said and hung up. I called Rosalie next.

"Hey Emmett what happened?" She asked.

"Bells fainted and I brought her home," I told her.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, worried.

"I don't know. I called Carlisle. I don't think it was the food that did this. I think there is more than what she is telling us," I told her.

"I think you're right. We'll see you later," she told me.

I heard Carlisle. "He's here. I'll tell you what he tells me okay," I told her.

"Okay. Bye," she said.

Carlisle had his equipment. He walked to her. He did a bunch of stuff. I didn't care; I just wanted her to be okay.

"Okay Emmett," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not hundred percent sure, but since she's been weak, her body was going to give out," he told me.

"So it wasn't the food?" I asked.

"It was," he told me.

"I'm confused," I said.

"Okay, remember the story. She wasn't feeding; she was emotionally hurt, by you and James. Then with the food, her body couldn't take it," he explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. She'll wake up in a few minutes," he told me. He left to work and I went to Bella's bed.

I called Rosalie again.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yes, her body was ready to shut down," I told her.

"I don't understand," she told me.

I told her what Carlisle told me.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Emmett?" Bells whispered.

"Oh my god, you woke up!" I said hugging her.

Bella's POV

"Why aren't we at school?" I asked him.

"You passed out in the bathroom," he told me.

I nodded. He got up and started to walk out.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"I promise I'll never leave again," he told me.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You said the same thing last time," I told him.

"Because after what I've been through, I don't want to go through it again," he said.

I nodded.

"Aren't you going to promise?" He asked.

"I, uh...um," I stuttered.

I couldn't promise him. Some thing was keeping me from staying.

He was waiting.

"I p-promise," I said, "to not leave without reason."

He nodded and left for a while. I stayed thinking.

_James and Victoria were keeping me from staying in one place for too long. They've been getting an army. While I was with the Volturi, they killed half the guard. It was devastating. I don't want to Cullens to die._

_They've been stalking me. They will find me and kill Emmett and the Cullens._

_This time I will have to break the promise. At least I have a reason, and its to save Emmett and his family. He really loves them and I don't want him to lose them, I know the feeling of having no one left._

~Flashback~

"Bella, we will find you," James told me.

"James, just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"It won't matter who your with," Victoria told me.

"We will kill them and their family," James finished.

They kicked me and left laughing.

~End Of Flashback~

**Next On Chapter 4: Bonding,**

**"Bella, let's go to the clearing," Emmett said.**

**"Race you there," I told him. We ran and I won.**

**"Finally I beat you in a race!" I shouted.**

**"So, um Bella would you like to go out with Edward some time?" He asked me.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Edward likes you," he told me.**

**"I don't like him like that. I mean he's sweet, smart, and hot, but he's not who I want to be with. I feel like the guy for me is out there, and it isn't him," I told Emmett.**

**"Well, you're too good for Edward," Emmett said.**

**"Emmy don't tell him. I will okay," I told him.**

**He nodded. "But if he hurts you, I'll make him pay," Em told me.**

**"I wonder how he will react," I told Emmett.**

**"He might feel rejected. I mean one hundred years without a mate, how could you not," Emmett said.**

**"Thanks, that makes me more confident," I said, sarcastically.**

**"You're welcome," Emmett told me, smiling.**

**Find out how Edward reacts in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

_**James and Victoria were keeping me from staying in one place for too long. They've been getting an army. While I was with the Volturi, they killed half the guard. It was devastating. I don't want to Cullens to die.**_

_**They've been stalking me. They will find me and kill Emmett and the Cullens.**_

_**This time I will have to break the promise. At least I have a reason, and its to save Emmett and his family. He really loves them and I don't want him to lose them, I know the feeling of having no one left.**_

**~Flashback~**

"**Bella, we will find you," James told me.**

"**James, just leave me alone!" I shouted.**

"**It won't matter who your with," Victoria told me.**

"**We will kill them and their family," James finished.**

**They kicked me and left laughing.**

**~End Of Flashback~**

Bonding

Bella's POV

I felt better after feeding. I was with Emmett and we were seeing who feeds faster.

"Bella let's go to the clearing," Emmett said.

"Race you there," I told him. We ran and I won.

"Finally I beat you in a race!" I shouted.

"So um Bella would you like to go out with Edward some time?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward likes you," he told me.

"I don't like him like that. I mean he's sweet, smart, and hot, but he's not who I want to be with. I feel like the guy for me is out there and it isn't him," I told Emmett.

"Well your too good for Edward," Emmett said.

"Emmy don't tell him, I will okay," I told him.

He nodded. "But if he hurts you I'll make him pay," Emmett told me.

"I wonder how he will react," I told Emmy.

"He might feel rejected. I mean one hundred years without a mate how could you not," Emmett said.

"Thanks, that makes me more confident," I said sarcastic.

"You're welcome," Emmett told me smiling.

"Ass," I muttered. He smiled. "So how's everything with Rosalie?" I asked.

"Great. I love her so much," he told me.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I remember when we were small, we said we were going to marry each other," I said remembering our childhood.

"I remember, and you said you were going to give me away at my wedding," he said. I nodded.

"And I missed your first wedding," I said.

"It's okay, I'll give you away at your wedding," he said.

"If I get married," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't believe I trusted him. He changed me and left me. He dated me and asked to marry me, then left me. I am so stupid," I whispered.

"It's okay Belly," he said hugging me.

"I still love him," I cried, with no tears.

"I know, I don't blame you," he said.

"You should. I let him use me," I whispered.

"You want a girls night out?" He asked.

I nodded. He crouched down and I climbed onto his back. He ran home. I saw Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper there.

Jasper looked like he would start crying.

"So sad," he whispered. Emmett put me down and I sat down.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"Why? Did Emmett do something?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I whispered.

"It's okay," Edward said putting his arm around me. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Edward, don't," I whispered.

"Bella I really like you," he said.

"I know Emmett told me," I said sadly.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry but no," I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Look, I like you. You're smart, funny, and understanding, but not the guy for me. There's a girl for you out there, but it's not me," I told him

"I love you," he said.

"You don't know me," I said.

"I feel like I do know you," he nearly shouted.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU WON'T HURT ME? HOW DO I KNOW ONCE YOU HAVE MY HEART YOU WONT SHATTER IT! I LOVED JAMES AND LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME! Love, sometimes doesn't mean you have to be with that person," I whispered the end.

"I get it," he said. He got up. "Do you love him?" He asked.

I nodded. "You never stop loving your first love," I told him.

He walked away. I felt so bad, but if I was with him, I wouldn't have been happy. I got up and got a rock. I threw it and it shattered. I screamed and collapsed on the ground. I felt Emmett hug me.

"He hurt you," he whispered.

"I hurt him too," I whispered back.

"Bella, it'll be fine," he said.

Emmett's POV

Bella looked so horrible. After she calmed down she ran away. I ran to Edward's room. I knocked on the door.

He answered. "What the fuck?" I shouted.

"What?" He asked, sadly.

"Bella ran away because of how you made her feel," I told him.

"How about how she made me feel?" He snapped.

"She's my fucken sister. I haven't seen her in years. She's emotionally unstable. I would rather her date you than someone I don't know, but you should have waited. She's not ready. She needed time. I kept telling you that. You just met her yesterday. She'll have a hard time trusting you. But no, you had to ask her out," I told him.

He looked down.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie and Alice followed her. Jasper can't go," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Read his mind," I told him.

He did then he looked in pain. "I didn't know," he said.

"You just lost your chance. The next guy better be patient," I said. Edward and I ran out of the house to look for my sister.

Bella's POV

I ran and ran. I felt someone tackle me down. I saw Rosalie holding me down.

"Bella stop," she said.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"Promise you won't run," she said.

"I won't," I promised.

Alice showed up then and looked at me with concern.

"Alice, tell Emmett and Edward to go home. I'm going to bond with my sister-in-law," Rosalie told her.

She nodded and ran off.

"Rosalie, can you get off me?" I asked, with sadness in my voice.

She nodded and stood up. I sat up, wrapped my arms around my legs, and rested my head on my knees.

"So are you okay?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Why did you let Edward get to you?" She asked as she sat on the ground.

"Who would want to be with me?" I asked.

"A lot of people," she said.

"You're just saying that because you're dating my brother," I told her.

"No. Look you're really pretty. You can make me run for my money. You're right though; you aren't the girl for Edward. Your guy is near," she said.

I nodded.

"Emmett is lucky to have you," I whispered.

"That means a lot coming from you," she said.

I smiled and laid back. I looked up and saw the stars.

"Emmett was so different before you came," she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He was never this serious. I've never seen him so protective," she said, "it's hot."

I smiled. "He was always like that," I told her, "you're his dream girl, you know."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, he wanted a blonde super model, who can stand up for herself but is sweet when she wants to be," I told her.

"So did you and James ever sleep together?" She asked.

"No, I was waiting for the right time," I told her.

"I see. It's a good thing you did," she said.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"We better get home," she told me. I nodded and started walking.

"I'm going to Emmett," she said. I nodded and she ran.

I just went to the lake. I jumped in. It was fresh. I opened my eyes and saw two people. I stopped breathing. Someone put their hand in the water, got my hair, and pulled me out.

I saw James and Victoria.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Miss us?" James asked.

I shook my head.

"We missed torturing you," Victoria told me.

"We made a new friend," James said.

I looked at him.

"This vampire can help us hurt you," James told me.

I looked at him in shock. A vampire appeared. He had black hair. His eyes were red. He stared at me and I was in pain. I screamed.

"He can make you human again. We'll torture you, then change you back," he said.

I screamed louder. It was as if I were on fire, again.

After a while it calmed down. I couldn't hear and see as well as I did before. My skin wasn't as pale.

James kicked my stomach. It hurt really badly. Victoria got my hair, picked me up, and scratched my face. I felt blood run down my face. There was blood on her nails. She licked it off.

"So good," she said. Tears ran down my face.

"This is what will happen to your family," James whispered, "no actually your "family" helped us. They did this. They planned it with us. They don't care about you. Who would?"

She let go and I fell down. I have never felt so weak and useless before.

"Do you love me?" James asked.

I nodded. He kissed me one more time, and stepped on my foot. I screamed as it cracked. _'Where is Emmett when I need him?'_ I thought. He kissed my bloody check, down my neck, and bit me. I screamed as the venom entered my body again.

James let go and they ran off. I was on the floor screaming when everything turned black.

Emmett's POV

I heard someone scream. I ran out the door. My family was behind me. I ran near the lake and smelt blood. There was more screaming. It sounded familiar. All I knew was that someone was changing.

We made it to the lake. I saw someone screaming, thrashing on the floor. It was a girl, she had brown hair like Bella, but it couldn't but it couldn't be her. _'Bella? It can't be. She isn't human,'_ I thought.

"She barely got bitten," Carlisle told us.

He ran to her and was frozen when he saw her face.

"Emmett where is Bella?" He asked.

"She was walking home." I told him.

"Emmett come," he said.

I did as he said. I saw her face. It was Bella. She had a cut on her left cheek. Her leg was broken. Carlisle was going to put it in a cast. She was crying and screaming to be killed.

"How can it be?" I asked.

"We'll find out when she wakes up," he told me. I nodded and sat next to her. For three days I stayed with her.

Bella's POV

The burning stopped and I opened my eyes. I was with Emmett. He looked like a mess. I wonder how I looked.

I touched my face. It was sticky. My leg was no longer broken. I ran to the water. My eyes were red as hell. I was a fucken newborn again.

"Bella what happened?" Emmett asked. The Cullens were there.

"I'm a newborn," I whispered.

"Bella," he said. He took a step toward me.

"No, stay back!" I shouted. He stopped.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Why didn't you help me?" I spat.

"You should have screamed," Edward snapped.

"Fuck you," I told him, "I was screaming, and screaming but you didn't come."

"We're sorry," Esme told me.

"No, why tell me when you saw it?" I asked Alice.

"I didn't see it," she said.

"You couldn't hear them?" I asked Edward.

"No, I only heard my family." Edward told me.

"You couldn't feel my pain?" I asked Jasper.

"No, not at all," Jasper told me.

"No you were working with them, weren't you?" I asked.

"No Bella we weren't," Emmett said.

"No you were hoping I was going to die," I told him.

"Bella you're being paranoid," he told me.

"No you planned this," I said. I put my hand in my hair and pulled it back.

"Bella, you're talking crazy," Edward said.

"No, because I didn't date you, you wanted revenge," I whispered. It was coming together. They never cared.

Emmett's POV

Bella was hurting. I could tell by Jasper's face.

"No, you all care more about Edward than me," she whispered.

"Bella, I care more about you than Edward," I told her.

"No, Rosalie then left to be with you, knowing James would get me," she continued whispered.

"No Bella I didn't know," Rosalie told her.

I took a step forward.

"No, you thought I wouldn't put it together," she told us. _'She looks crazy as hell. I will get revenge on James and Victoria.'_

I took another step.

"No stand back," she screamed. I took a step back.

"You lied to me. Emmett I trusted you. I loved you," she whispered.

"So much pain," Jasper muttered. He fell on his knees.

"I learned to never love again. How could you?" She asked.

"Bella I didn't do anything," I told her.

"Bella stop!" Alice shouted. She was on her knees holding Jasper.

"I'm not doing anything," she told her, "THAT IS WHAT I AM FEELING!"

"Bella please," Alice sobbed.

"So my feelings don't matter?" She asked.

"Yes they do!" I shouted.

"I thought I was the person you loved the most?" She asked.

"You are. I love you more than anyone! I just got you back I can't lose you!" I cried.

"Didn't think of that when you sent James and Victoria after me," she spat at me.

"Alice, take Jasper home," I told her, "Edward help her."

"No! Edward stays!" She shouted.

"Rosalie can you help her?" I asked.

She nodded. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Help her," Rosalie whispered. Her and Alice helped Jasper out of there.

"Bella, I hate James for what he did. I can't lose you after I got you," I told her.

"Emmett you're all I have left, how could betray me?" She asked.

"I didn't. Bella I love you," I told her.

"No, anyone who says they loves me betrays or leaves me," she said, "you, mom, dad, James, Edward, you."

"I left protecting you," I told you.

"WELL LOOK AT HOW MUCH PAIN YOU COST ME!" She shouted.

"Bella, please listen," I begged.

"Emmett I gave you my heart. Now it's broken beyond repair. It'll be a miracle to fix it again," she whispered.

"Bella please," I cried.

"No Emmett," she said and disappeared.

"No," I screamed. I fell on my knees.

?'s POV

My heart felt like it ripped. I cried on in pain. Sam came to asked me what happened.

"My heart, it feels like it ripped," I told him.

"Your imprint is in pain," he told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt it leave. _'I imprinted and didn't know it. Great.'_

**Next On Chapter 5: Searching With The Pack**

**"Bella come back with us," Emmett begged.**

**I shook my head.**

**"Bella your paranoid," Edward told me.**

**I growled. "Stop calling me that!"**

**"Stopping being it," he snapped.**

**I shook my head, trying to think straight.**

**I looked up and saw him. I felt a pull. I shook my head again and ran away.**

**Who's he? Find out in the next chapter.**

Best Chapter for this story I have written for now. Hoped ya liked it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Search With The Pack

**"Emmett I gave you my heart. Now it's broken beyond repair. It'll be a miracle to fix it again," she whispered.**

**"Bella please," I cried.**

**"No Emmett," she said and disappeared.**

**"No," I screamed. I fell on my knees.**

**?'s POV**

**My heart felt like it ripped. I cried on in pain. Sam came to asked me what happened.**

**"My heart, it feels like it ripped," I told him.**

**"Your imprint is in pain," he told me.**

**I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt it leave. **_**'I imprinted and didn't know it. Great.'**_

Searching With The Pack

Bella's POV

I don't know how long I was gone. It felt like months, but it was just days.

I was sitting on the ground with my head on my knees, and my arms around my knees.

"I don't know what to believe," I whispered.

"Bella, hey," I heard someone say. I looked up to see the Denali.

"I'm in Alaska?" I asked myself.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Eleazar asked confused.

"I don't know," I told them.

"Come inside," Tanya said. I noticed I was outside their house.

I sat down on a table. Eleazar was at the head of the table, across me. Carman at his left and Tanya at his right. Kate sat next to Carman and Irina sat next to Tanya.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I met my brother," I whispered. I looked down at my lap.

"He's with the Cullens right?" Irina asked.

I nodded. "J-James and Vi-Victoria found me. J-James is the guy wh-who changed me. Vic-Victoria is his bitch. I was so confused after all my pain that I accused the Cullens. I'm still confused and I don't know what to believe," I told them, sadly.

"Have you been feeding on humans?" Eleazar asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Why are your eyes red?" Carman asked.

"James and Victoria found a new friend. He can change us back into humans," I told them.

"They changed you into a human, and then changed you back into a vampire." Kate finished.

I nodded.

"Poor girl," Carman whispered.

Eleazar's phone rang.

"Hello?" Eleazar answered.

"Have you guys seen Bella?" I heard Emmett asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry we haven't," Eleazar said.

"Okay thank you," he said. Emmett hung up. I went to feed.

Emmett's POV

After Eleazar hung up, he called again.

"Hello?" I answered gloomy.

"Bella is here," he blurted out.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I shouted.

"She was here. She didn't want you to know," he told me.

"Okay, we'll be there," I said.

I hung up and ran outside. My family was behind me. That's when I smelt James' and Victoria's scent.

I followed it and headed to the border line.

?'s POV

I was thinking when someone knocked in my door. I went and saw Sam smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we get to fight leeches," he said.

I smiled. We ran and phased.

We meet up with the rest of the pack. We found the Cullens at the border.

Sam went to a tree and phased back.

"Hello," he said.

"Did you see two vampires pass?" The bulky one asked.

_'Who does he think he is?'_ Someone thought. I wasn't paying attention.

Something about him_. 'Oh no I ain't into him,' _I thought.

Emmett's POV

"Yes, a blonde one and a red haired one?" He asked.

"Yes those assholes," Rosalie shouted.

"What's wrong?" The guy asked.

"They made me lose my sister," I whispered, "I found her and I found their scent. I want to rip them apart."

He nodded. "I'll help," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel generous today. I'll help you find her," he said.

One of the wolves barked. All of them nodded.

"They'll help too," he announced.

We nodded and he phased. We went running to Alaska.

Bella's POV

I returned from feeding. When I entered everyone was nervous. It was weird.

"Bella, how was your life?" Kate asked.

"Horrible," I muttered.

They nodded. We just sat in silence for a couple of hours.

There was a knock. Eleazar answered it. I smelt a horrible stench. I got up and ran to the furthest wall.

I saw people coming. The Cullens and others. Probably to kill me.

"Y-you're working with them!" I shouted.

"Look, you need help. They are not you against you," Eleazar said.

"Yes they are," I whispered, "you all are!"

"Look," said one guy I don't know, "the Cullens won't go against you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sam. This is Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry," he said pointing at each one.

"Please, leave me alone," I whispered.

"Belly Bear, I won't ever betray you," Emmett said.

?'s POV

My imprint. She's in pain and I feel it. It hurts so much to see her like this. I hope I can get to know her. Her red eyes, flawless pale skin.

Emmett's POV

Bella looked scared.

"Bells listen, why do you think we are going to betray you?" I asked.

"James told me," she whispered.

"Why would you believe him?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM! IF I LOVE SOMEONE THEY BETRAY ME!" She shouted.

Someone in the back looked like he was in pain_. 'Tom? Bill? Bob?'_

"Bella I wouldn't betray you," I told her.

She fell and screamed like she was changing. I smelt her blood.

"Bella?" I whispered worried.

She was crying. "This is what you wanted. Are you fucken happy?" She spat. Edward and Jasper looked ready to attack. I went to hold Edward back, but Jasper bit her.

She screamed again. I got Jasper and threw him outside. I ran and punched him.

?'s

"What happened?" I asked.

"James, her ex is what happened," the blonde one said.

"Who is who?" Sam asked.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my mate Esme. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, Eleazar, Carman, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and that's Isabella, Emmett's sister," he told us.

_'Isabella, Bella my mate,'_ I thought.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," Edward growled.

"I am," I told him, "what's with him?"

"He's been rejected," Alice said.

I nodded.

"Who's James?" Sam asked.

"The guy who changed her. He dated her for years, then her asked to marry her. She said yes, then he cheated on her. He got his friend, who can take away vampire qualities, and chained her in the basement. She didn't feed for three months. Our Royalty saved her. James and Victoria, the girl who he cheated on her with are after her and will torture her while around her," Rosalie said.

I let out a low growl. _'My love was in pain and I couldn't protect her.'_

We stayed threw out her transformation.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes again. The fifth worst pain of my life. I laid on the ground.

"Bella?" Someone whispered.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Why what?" Emmett asked.

"Why do you cause me pain? I've been with you for three days. The first day, I was sick as hell. Second day, James and Victoria did this. Third day, this again," I told him.

"What do they do?" Rosalie asked.

"They change me back into human, than they change me back to vampire," I told her.

"Is that possible?" She asked.

I nodded. "But not worth the pain. I'd rather be changed into a vampire, then human," I told her.

She got near me. I dragged myself back.

"Leave me alone," I whimpered.

"Bella please listen to us, we mean you no harm," Emmett said. Jasper let out a little laugh.

"No, no, stay back," I said.

"Bella please come back with us," Emmett said.

I shook my head.

"Bella you're paranoid," Edward told me.

I growled. "Stop calling me that!"

"Stop being it," he snapped.

I shook my head, trying to think straight.

I looked up and saw him. I felt a pull. I shook my head again and ran away.

"Who is he?" I asked myself. _'I remember their names, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, which is he?'_

?'s POV

She looked at me. I looked into her eyes. She was sad, mad, and confused. She shook her head and ran. I wanted to chase her, but I couldn't.

Emmett's POV

She left. I felt like shit. I couldn't help her. It was mostly Edward's fault. Mine too. I couldn't protect her.

I saw someone staring at her. If I wasn't desperate for Bella's return, I would have punched him.

"How do we get her back?" I asked everyone.

"Let's go back to Washington and think," Sam offered.

I nodded. They phased and we all ran home.

James' POV

My plan is working. Bella is isolated. She doesn't trust anything or anyone, but where would she go? She can't get away.

Emmett's POV

Edward walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I waited for him to continue.

"I'm just hurt. I'm taking it out on Bella," he announced.

I nodded.

"Look, do you think if I stop treating her bad, she will return?" He asked.

"Look, I think I'll go alone next time," I told him.

He nodded and walked away.

There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

I saw someone from the pack.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to go with you," he said.

"Why should I let you?" I asked.

"I imprinted on your sister," he blurted out.

"Imprint?" I asked.

"It's when you find your soul mate. Your other half. She's my other half," he said.

I didn't know if I should have been happy or mad.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh my name is..."

Bella's POV

I left there. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what to believe. _'They guy, who is he?'_

_'And the pull, what did it mean?' _I was walking when I saw a psychic lady.

"Miss would like to know your future?" She asked.

"Do you read palms?" I asked.

"No," she told me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, just sit down," she told me.

I was intrigued so I did. She saw into a globe.

"You are confused," she whispered.

"Yes," I answered.

"He is telling the truth. The big man, and you soul mate will find you," she told me

I looked down.

"Oh my," she said.

"What is it?" I asked, panicking.

"You, the big guy, and your soul mate will fight for your lives. One of you will die," she said.

"How do I prevent it?" I asked.

"The answer is inside of you," she said.

I nodded, got up, and left.

_'One of us will die. Who? How do I prevent it? The answer is inside myself?' _I closed my eyes.

All I could think of was suicide. But there aren't ways. Maybe if I leave and never meet up with Emmett and my "soul mate" no one will die.

Nothing came to me. I ran and ran again. I ran until I didn't feel like running any longer. I stopped at the big castle. I entered it and went with the tourists.

Aro saw me and smiled, as did Caius and Marcus. Jane was jumping up and down. Alec was smiling. Demetri was shocked. Heidi and Felix wanted to run to me.

I smiled, a small one, and waved. They all looked confused. This one time I'll stay quiet and tell no one.

**Next on Chapter 5: Run Away**

**"I'm going crazy," I told them.**

**"What happened?" Jane asked.**

**"You don't seem the same as last time," Alec said.**

_**'I met my brother again. James is after me. There is this guy I don't even know,'**_** I wanted to scream.**

**"Nothing," I whispered.**

**"Bella tell us what's wrong," Jane asked.**

**"Look, people I care about, might die. I'm thinking of ways to get out of it," I told them.**

**"Um Bella, we found your brother and told him to come. We know how much you miss him," Alec said.**

**"Emmett is coming?" I whispered. **_**'Shit!'**_** I got up and paced. **_**'What do I do?'**_

**I looked around. Then I knew what to do.**

**Find out what she does in the next chapter.**

_**I changed my username, it used to be Twilightbrawler.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Run Away

_**'One of us will die. Who? How do I prevent it? The answer is inside myself?' **_**I closed my eyes.**

**All I could think of was suicide. But there aren't ways. Maybe if I leave and never meet up with Emmett and my "soul mate" no one will die.**

**Nothing came to me. I ran and ran again. I ran until I didn't feel like running any longer. I stopped at the big castle. I entered it and went with the tourists.**

**Aro saw me and smiled, as did Caius and Marcus. Jane was jumping up and down. Alec was smiling. Demetri was shocked. Heidi and Felix wanted to run to me.**

**I smiled, a small one, and waved. They all looked confused. This one time I'll stay quiet and tell no one.**

Run Away

Bella's POV

"What brings you back?" Aro asked.

"Can't I visit my family?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Caius and Marcus laughed.

Jane ran to hug me. I fell back. I smiled at her.

"Hey Jane," I said.

"Bellsy! Hello!" She screamed.

She let go of me and I got up.

"No one else wants a hug?" I asked.

Everyone ran to hug me. I was knocked back down. I laughed.

"So have you been feeding on humans?" Aro asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes are so red, like a newborn," he said.

"Um, yeah I've been feeding on humans," I lied.

He smiled. Jane and Alec grabbed both my hands and pulled me to Jane's room.

"So how's everything?" Alec asked.

"Cool," I lied.

"Have you found a mate?" Jane asked.

"Nope," I told her, "have you guys?"

"No," she said.

"No," Alec said.

"Have you met cool people?" Jane asked.

"Um no," I lied.

"Why are you lying?" Alec asked.

"I am not lying," I lied.

"You're not telling us the truth," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going crazy," I told them.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"You don't seem the same as last time," Alec said.

_'I met my brother. James is after me. There is this guy I don't even know,'_ I wanted to scream.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Bella tell us what's wrong," Jane asked.

"Look, people I care about, might die. I'm thinking of a way to get out of it," I told them.

"Um Bella, we found your brother and told him to come. We know how much you miss him," Alec said.

"Emmett is coming," I asked. _'Shit.'_ I got up and paced._ 'What do I do?'_

I looked around. Then I knew what to do.

"I'll be right back," I told them. I left the room.

?'s POV (Earlier)

Emmett and I were thinking of where to start looking for Bella.

Emmett's phone started ringing.

He opened it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Emmett Cullen?" A guy asked.

"Yes?"

"Bella is here in the Volturi Castle."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come before she leaves."

"Thank you so much," Emmett said. He hung up and I had a smile on.

"Let's go," he said. He told his family and I told the pack we were going to get Bella.

We were off!

We drove to the airport. We ran to Italy. With our speed it didn't take that long.

Emmett's phone started ringing again.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, hurry! Bella knows your coming. She's going to cause herself to die!" Alice Cullen screamed over the phone.

We hurried faster.

We made it to castle and we went directly to the kings.

"Emmett Cullen, how are you?" He asked.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, hello," Emmett said. Emmett told who was who.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella's mate," Marcus said.

"Tell me child, why do you smell so bad?" Aro asked.

"I am not vampire nor am I human, I am part wolf," I told him.

"Tell me your name child," Aro said.

I was about to say it when Emmett interrupted me.

"Can we save the introductions for later? Bella is going to try to get herself killed," Emmett said.

"Why would she do that?" Aro asked.

"She is unstable at this moment. She was with my family and I these last couple of days. James and Victoria found her and tortured her, caused her to be a newborn again. She doesn't want me to find her so she's going to do the next thing she could think of, suicide," Emmett said.

Just then two people came in.

"Alec, Jane what is it?" Aro asked.

"Bella is gone," they both said.

_'Shit!'_

James' POV

My plan is perfect, except we can't get her to die. I know how much she wishes to die, but I can't let her. Where is the fun of that?

Bella's POV

'How do I die? One of us will die, might as well be me. I mean, I'm not worth it.'

I wish I never went to Forks. Maybe all of us would live.

I lit a match. I smiled at the fire.

"Bella, stop," I heard James say.

I turned and saw James, Victoria, and their friend.

I dropped the fire. I was ready for the pain. I took a couple of breathes and closed my eyes, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw all three smiling at me.

I froze. _'What are they up to?'_

"Bella, don't kill yourself," James said.

I growled and crouched down.

"Oh no you don't," he said. The guy looked at me and I felt the pain starting. I fell to my knees. I screamed and screamed. If was finally over, but I felt sick. I threw up, blood. They laughed, as I fell to my side.

I saw a giant wolf attack the guy. He started biting and riping him apart. I threw up again. I saw Emmett run to me.

"Belly Bear are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him.

I nodded.

"Let me die," I told him.

"No," he said.

"Please," I begged him.

"Bella I can't lose you," he said, before I was out cold.

Emmett's POV

I can't lose her. I will change her tomorrow. Even if it's against her will. She was my everything. I need her.

~The Next Day~

Bella hadn't woken up yet.

We were all waiting. Bella's mate was also asleep. He stayed up all night in the room.

"So Emmett, how are the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"They are doing fine," I said.

We soon heard someone throwing up. I knew it was Bella.

I went to her and bit her. She stiffened and whimpered.

She screamed.

?'s POV

Bella's scream woke me up. I ran to the bathroom and saw Emmett holding Bella. He bit her. I glared at him for causing her pain.

"It was either this or death," he said.

I nodded.

She screamed. For the next three days, I was with her, as was Emmett. We never left her sight. Just me, for human moments.

She woke up and saw us. She looked sad.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

Bella's POV

"You're my soul mate," I said to the wolf. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"We can't be together," I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked in shock.

"Look, one us will die, and I can't lose anyone else," I told them.

"What? How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"That doesn't matter," I told them.

"Bella, you won't lose us," Emmett said.

Jane and Alec came in.

"Hello," Jane said.

"Hey guys," Alec said, smiling.

"Hello," my guys said.

"We're going to feed, you want to come?" Jane asked.

"No, it's fine," I said.

"No, I'm not thirsty," Emmett told them.

"Yeah, and I'm not a vampire," my soul mate said.

"Okay," they said.

They left and we stayed in the room on silence.

"How's everyone at your house?" I asked Emmett.

"Not good. Everyone feels like they lost a sister and Edward blames himself," Emmett said.

"It's not his fault," I said.

"He knows, but if he hadn't asked you out, you wouldn't have blamed us for something we didn't do," he said.

I felt so bad for blaming them.

"I'm sorry I blamed you," I told him.

"We get it. You are emotionally unstable. When James and Victoria said we helped, that messed you up some more," he said.

"Yeah, it did," I said.

I noticed my soul mate was gone. He left Emmett and me alone.

"Why are you running away?" He asked.

"To keep you safe," I said.

"Will you run away again?" He asked.

"I make no promises," I told him.

"But you promised not to leave me," he said.

"No I promised not to leave without reason," I told him.

"Ah, smart," he said.

"Yeah, and the reason is that I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"What makes you think I will?" He asked.

"Look, James and Victoria always find someone who can hurt me. I only want you safe," I told him, "I can't lose you, even if I have to stay away from you. If it means you stay alive, then I'm okay with it."

"Well I'm not," he said, "I'd rather die than be away from you."

"How about Rosalie?" I snapped. "How about the Cullens? How will they feel with you gone?"

"And you?" He asked.

"They'll miss you more." I told him, "They've known you longer then they have known me."

"But you're still family," he said.

"AND THIS IS WHY I DIDNT WANT ANYONE TO GET TOO ATTACHED! I DIDNT WANT THEM CARE ABOUT ME!" I screamed.

"But they do, and there isn't anything you can do about it," he said.

"Yes there is," I whispered.

"Really? What?" He asked.

"You'll forget me soon enough. I can leave and you'll forget me. I can face James and Victoria alone. I don't need your help. I don't want it," I said.

"Bella please don't go," he said.

"I love you Emmy, but I have to," I whispered.

I got up and ran to I didn't know where.

?'s POV

My love left and I went to check on Emmett.

"Hey Wolf-boy," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" He asked.

"No." He answered.

"We have to look for her," I told him. I was desperate to be with her.

He nodded. "I'll call Alice."

I nodded

"Hey Alice, have you seen anything from Bella?" He asked.

"All I know is that she decided to run away. Where to? She hasn't decided," she told him.

"If you see anything call me," Emmett told her.

"Okay," she said.

"Oh and Alice, tell Rose I miss her," he told her.

"Will do," she said.

Emmett hung up. "We have to find her," I told him.

Emmett smacked his forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow her scent," he said.

I smacked myself, too.

Bella's POV

I was running and running. I don't know where I was running to.

I passed a lot of places. I ended on top if a building.

"When will I stop running?" I asked myself.

_'Until you know your loves will be safe,'_ a little voice said.

"I know. Will I return?"

_'It depends on you.'_

"Shut up," I muttered.

I looked around and saw this place had snow. I will stay here for a while.

**Next on Chapter 7: Stop Running**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't lose you," I whispered.**

**"Belly Bear, we can take care of ourselves," Emmett said.**

**"Yeah, but if something happens to you it'll be my fault," I said.**

**"Please come back," he begged.**

**I was about to say yes.**

**I shook my head.**

**"Bella, Emmett and I need you to return," my souls mate said.**

**"Who are you? You're not Sam, I know that. Which are you? Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, or Embry?" I asked.**

**"Oh I'm..."**

**Find out who he is. And this time you will. I promise.**

**_New poll for "My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth". Choose Bella's, Jasper's/Bella's Edward's/Alice's fates._**


	7. Chapter 7: Stop Running

**I was running and running. I don't know where I was running to.**

**I passed a lot of places. I ended on top if a building.**

**"When will I stop running?" I asked myself.**

_**'Until you know your loves will be safe,'**_** a little voice said.**

**"I know. Will I return?"**

_**'It depends on you.'**_

**"Shut up," I muttered.**

**I looked around and saw this place had snow. I will stay here for a while.**

Stop Running

I found out I was in Canada. It was snowing. I just walked around and started thinking.

I know that Emmett and the Cullens aren't against me. Some guy in the pack is my soul mate. I know that one of us will die so I should be it.

I got a phone call and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Stop running!" Rosalie screamed over the phone.

"Ow," I muttered, "why are you calling?"

Bella, we need you back," she said, sadly, "look we can protect our own but who will protect you?"

"I've protected myself for years after you took Emmett from me," I snapped at her.

"It was either change him or let him die! You would have still been a vampire! The emptiness you had before finding us would still be here," she shot back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Bella please just come back," she begged.

"I'll think about it," I said and hung up. I threw the phone in the trash in case they track it.

I walked around.

?'s POV

We followed the scent up to Canada, then it faded. We started looking around, when we found a fresh scent.

"Emmett I found it," I told him. We started running and I saw a girl sitting down at the edge on a building.

"Emmett look," I said pointing at her.

"That's Bella. She would do that when we were younger. She loves to sit at the top of buildings or trees," he said.

We entered the building and got in the elevator to the roof.

Bella's POV

I was on the roof and I smelt Emmett and the wolf. I turned and saw them.

"Bella please come back with us," Emmett said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't lose you," I whispered.

"Belly Bear, we can take care of ourselves," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but if something happens to you, it'll be my fault," I said.

"Please come back," he begged.

I wanted to say yes.

I shook my head.

"Bella, Emmett and I need you to return," my soul mate said.

"Who are you? You're not Sam, I know that. Which are you? Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, or Embry?" I asked.

"Oh I'm... um Jared," he said.

"Jared huh," I said.

"Bella come back with us," Emmett said.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Bella what if we make a deal," Jared asked me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"If we ever face the two, you'll tell us what to do," he said.

I thought about it. I could tell them to leave or something.

"I...uh...I'll think about it," I said.

They nodded. They looked around. "So what do you want to do?" Jared asked.

"Dance?" I suggested, "Invite Rosalie?"

Emmett had his phone out in seconds.

"Hey," Em said.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Wondering if you want to come to a club?" He asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Bella?" She asked.

"Hey Rose, I'm found and I threw my phone away, and I suggested the club," I said.

"Hmmm okay!" She said, "where are you guys?"

"Toronto, Canada," Emmett said.

"Be there in a few," she said.

Emmett closed the phone and sat down on the floor. I turned back around and looked at the human.

Jared's POV

I looked at Emmett and he was texting. Probably the Cullens.

Bella laid down and stared at the sky. She was wet.

I laid down next to Bella.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hello," she whispered back.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"The deal," she said.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Why did you come with Emmett?" She asked not looking at me but at the sky.

"I wanted to meet you," I told her.

"Why? I know you're my soul mate and all, but how do you know?" She asked.

"Imprinting," I said.

"And that is?" She asked.

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate. They will be whatever that person wants them to be," I told her.

"So if I want you to be my boyfriend, you'll be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"If I want you to be my best friend?" She asked.

"I'll be your best friend," I said.

"But what if I want nothing to do with you? If I tell you to leave, would you?" She asked, looking at me. I could see pain, regret, self-loathing, and sadness in her eyes.

"I will leave if that is what you want, but know this, every second away from each other is horrible," I said.

I got up and started walking away.

"I didn't tell you to leave, but if you want to," she whispered. I laid down next to her.

She put her head on my chest.

Emmett's POV

_'What is Bella doing?'_ Rosalie's text asked.

**'Talking to Jared.'** I responded.

_'Do you know what they are talking about?'_

**'Imprinting.'**

_'Hmm. Jared imprinted on her?'_

**'Yes. I think she'll come home.'**

_'Why?'_

**'Jared and Bella are lying next to each other, and Bella just put her head on his chest.'**

_'Aw. Sweet. She's been alone for too long.'_

**'It's all my fault.'**

_'Why?'_

**'If I didn't tell her to go, she would have never met James.'**

_'Where are you? I'm in __Toronto__.'_

**'On a building. Find our scent.'**

_'Okay. See you in a few.'_

Bella's POV

Emmett got up and looked at the humans. He then started waving at someone.

I stayed where I was.

"Bella," Jared whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you want me to be?" He asked.

"Just be there for me," I told him, "I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Okay," he said.

The door opened and Rosalie came out.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted as she ran up to me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Let's go," she said. She pulled me up and we all ran to the club. Jared picked me up and I laughed.

The bouncer let us in and we went inside. There was flashing lights, loud music and people everywhere.

Emmett took Rosalie to the dance floor. Jared went to buy a drink. I was just standing there when I saw a guy tap my shoulder. I turned to see a gold eyed vampire. He had brown hair and was 6"3'.

"Can I have a dance?" He asked.

"Okay," I answered. We went to the dance floor.

Jared's POV

Bella went to dance with another vampire. I really just wanted her to be happy. I watched them dance. The way she moved was so graceful.

"Hey Jared," Emmett said as he sat next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Where is my sister?" He asked.

I pointed at her.

"Why don't you dance with her?" He asked.

"What if she doesn't want to dance with me?" I asked.

"You'll never know if you don't ask," he said.

I looked up and she was gone.

"Emmett where is she?" I asked.

"Over-" he stopped.

"I'm going to follow her scent. You get Rosalie," I said.

He ran, as did I.

I followed her scent outside and saw her on her hands and knees. The guy was smiling.

"Hey, you!" I shouted.

He looked at me and frowned.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared next to me.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked.

"I'm just showing her moments in her life and some new ones," he answered.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"James and Victoria won't hurt me," he said.

Bella fell to her side. She was whimpering and her eyes were closed.

Emmett ran to him but he ran away. Bella snapped out of it and was breathing heavily.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, now," she whispered.

Bella's POV

The guy started dragging me outside. He pushed me hard and I fell down.

"Sweet dreams kid" he whispered.

_I was at my parent's house. I had just returned from the forest. I felt tears running down my cheek. Emmett was dead._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted._

_No answer._

_"Mom? Dad?" I shouted again._

_I ran to the living room and they weren't there. I checked the time. 'Eleven p.m., they should be home,' I thought._

_I went to their room and they were in bed. I went to their bed and shook my mom._

_"Mommy, wake up," I whispered. I shook her harder._

_I went to my dad and started shaking him._

_"Daddy, please get up," I cried._

_I cried that night. I didn't go to school the next day._

_It turned black and then I was in a bar. James and his friends were sitting there laughing and talking. Victoria came in. She looked around and saw James. She smiled and walked up to him. James got up and kissed her. He pulled her to a closet and I heard everything. I ran home and stayed there._

_Victoria, James, and their friend came in._

_"James," I muttered._

_"Isabella," he said, smirking._

_"So this is your bitch?" I asked._

_"No, you were my bitch," he told me._

_"Whatever," I said. I got my engagement ring and threw is him._

_"Oh no you don't," he said. I felt weird for a second. James got my hair and pulled me back. It hurt. I screamed out in pain._

_He threw me to the ground and kicked me. I screamed. All three beat me and tied me up in the basement._

_It turned dark again. I was facing James and Victoria. There was fire everywhere. I saw purple smoke._

_"Like what happened to the Cullens?" James asked._

_"No," I whispered. I fell to my knees. "Kill me," I begged._

_"Oh no," he said._

_They left and I saw the pack. They circled me and I was in shock._

_Sam snarled at me because I caused Jared to die._

_"Kill me," I said. Sam and Paul lunged. _It turned black.

I opened my eyes and saw Rose and Jared. I was panting.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, now," I whispered.

I looked at Jared and hugged him.

"Please take me home," I whispered. I buried my face in his shirt.

He picked me up and handed me to Emmett. He phased and Emmett put me on his back. They started running.

**Next on Chapter 8: Welcome Back:**

**"The pack wants to meet my imprint," Jared told me.**

**"I-but...fine," I muttered, "won't they wonder about my red eyes?"**

**"Nope, they know what happened," he said smiling.**

**I nodded. "Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked.**

**I looked at Jared. He nodded. He was happy the pack would get to meet me.**

**"Okay Edward," I said. We walked to another room.**

**"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he said.**

**"It's okay," I said.**

**"No it's not," he said.**

**"It is," I said, "I'm sorry I blamed you."**

**"I'll forgive you, but first," he said.**

**He did something I wouldn't have guessed. He...**

**Find out what he did in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Back

**"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked.**

**"Yeah, now," I whispered.**

**I looked at Jared and hugged him.**

**"Please take me home," I whispered. I buried my face in his shirt.**

**He picked me up and handed me to Emmett. He phased and Emmett put me on his back. They started running.**

Welcome Back

Bella's POV

I couldn't get anything out of my head. They ran and would constantly ask me if I was okay_. 'The lady said one of us will die, what I saw was that all of us will die. I can change it.'_

"Bella are you sure you are okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He smiled and hugged me. We finally made it and Jared went home.

I entered the room and was tackled down by the evil pixie.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"Me too," I whispered. Emmett grabbed her and pulled her off me. I smiled and was tackled by Esme.

"Don't do that again," Esme said.

"I make no promises," I said.

"Mom, let her rest before asking her questions," Emmett said.

"Okay," she said.

I smiled at Emmett. "What's been happening while we were gone?" Em asked.

"Nothing," Alice said.

"What's happened on the road?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Emmett.

"Well we found her in Italy, trying to commit suicide," he said.

Everyone looked at me, but I looked down.

"I'm sorry you had to worry," I said.

"It's okay," Esme said.

She was about to hug me again.

"Um I'm going to my room," I said.

Emmett put his arm around me.

Jared's POV

I went back to La Push and I was tackled down by the pack.

"What's up guys," I said.

They got off me.

Sam appeared.

"Let's meet at Emily's," he said.

I smiled and nodded. I followed them to Emily's house.

I saw everyone there and I smiled.

"Jared!" Emily ran to hug me.

I picked her up and swung her around.

"So where is the imprint?" Emily asked.

"Home, with her family," I answered.

"When do we meet her?" Emily asked.

"You know she's a bloodsucker?" Paul asked.

I growled. "Don't call her that."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"She can't come here. The treaty," I said.

"So you can't go to her," Sam said.

"Yes but we'll find a way," I said.

"Jared, you can't stay away from her," Sam said, "the treaty is for non-Cullens now."

I smiled.

"I'll go get her," I said. I turned and crashed into the wall. I ran to the door while everyone laughed.

Bella's POV

Jared came to my room.

"Hello," he said, happily.

"Hey," I answered.

"So Bella," he started.

"Spit it out," I said.

"The pack wants to meet my imprint," he told me.

"I-but...fine," I muttered, "Won't the wonder about my red eyes?"

"Nope, they know what happened," he said, smiling.

I nodded. "Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

I looked at Jared. He nodded. He was happy the pack would get to meet me.

"Okay Edward," I said. We walked to another room.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he said.

"It's okay," I said.

"No it's not," he said.

"It is," I said, "I'm sorry I blamed you."

"I'll forgive you, but first," he said.

He did something I wouldn't have guessed. He...he pushed me into the wall, grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. I didn't have my newborn strength, so I couldn't push him off, instead I punched him. He put my hands over my head and didn't stop kissing me.

I kicked the wall and waited a little while and the door burst open.

I smiled and everything went black.

Emmett's POV

There was a crash-like sound in my room and I ran to see what it was. I burst open the door and saw Edward let go of my sister and she fainted.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Nothing," he said.

"Well from what I see and saw was a dent in my room, you let her go and she passed out," I said. I ran to her and picked her up.

"She made the dent," he said. He left the room. I laid her down my bed and chased Edward.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella...she fainted," I told him.

"What does this have to do with Edward?" Jared asked.

"Well they were in the same room and he was holding her," I snarled.

"It's her own fault," he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"She doesn't want me!" Edward shouted.

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! STOP THINKING SELFISH!" I shouted.

"I did nothing," he said.

"Yeah right," Bella said. We turned and saw her leaning against the wall. Jared and I ran to her.

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Well remember when he wanted to talk to me?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you two went into another room," he said.

"Well he apologized and I apologized too. He said he'll forgive me, but he'll give me something first. He pushed me against the wall. I tried pushing him off, but he kept my hands over my head. I kicked the wall, knowing Emmett or Jared would run up here," she told us.

I turned to Edward and glared.

"Jared why don't you take Bella to La Push," I suggested.

"Yes sir," he said, "let's go."

They left and I turned to Edward.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snarled.

"She's lying," he shouted.

"She's not," Alice told us.

"You saw it?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Because if I stopped it, you wouldn't have known he won't stop," she told me,

"True," I muttered.

I glared at him.

"Let's wait until Carlisle, Esme, and Bella are here," Rosalie said.

Bella's POV

"Want to walk?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand. "Tell me about your pack," I said.

"Sam is the leader. Jacob is the second in charge, the rest of us are just part of it. Every time a new vampire joins, new wolves phase. The imprints are Claire, Quil's imprint. Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul. Renèesme and Jacob. Kim and Embry. You and me," he said.

I nodded.

"Race you," I said.

"You're on," he said, smiling.

He phased and stood next to me.

"Ready," I said.

He barked.

"Go," I said and we took off.

I ran until I smelt the stench. A wolf knocked me down. It started growling in my face.

"J-Jared!" I called.

The wolf was thrown off. I got up and stood behind Jared.

"Is it one of your guys?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It doesn't know about me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I walked to it.

"Hello, my name is Isabella McCarty, I'm uh Jared's imprint," I said.

It looked at my eyes and growled.

"Oh I don't hunt humans," I said. It howled and more came out. I moved back.

It took a step towards me. I tripped in a rock and hit my head on the ground. Everything was blurry and I couldn't get back up.

Jared's POV

Bella fell and didn't get back up.

I ran to her. She was awake but didn't seem to see me.

_'You imprinted on a leech?'_ -Leah

_'Yeah! And look at what you did!'_ -Me

_'Just kill her!'_ -Leah

_'No!'_ -Me

I got in front of her to protect her.

Leah lunged at me and pushed me.

_'Enough!'_ -Sam

She walked back and sat down. I turned to Bella. She hadn't changed. Her eyes started closing, but couldn't.

I phased and Sam gave me shorts.

I picked her up and took her to the back seat of Sam's car. Leah left and phased and Sam got in the driver's seat.

"Bella, say something," I said.

"I can't see anything," she whispered.

Leah got in the front seat and we went to Emily's place.

I put Bella on her feet and let her go.

"Walk Bella," I whispered.

"Everything is so blurry," she said, "I feel dizzy and weak."

I picked her up and ran into the house. I put her on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

I called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Emmett can you come to Emily's house?" I asked.

"Why?" He questioned.

"It's Bella," I answered.

"Rosalie let's go," I heard him say, "I'll be there."

I hung up and ran my hand through Bella's hair.

"Emmett's coming?" She asked, looking for me.

"Yeah, I hope they bring the doctor," I muttered.

"It'll be okay," she said. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

Emmett's POV

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"It's Bella, something happened," I said.

"What was it this time?" Edward asked, annoyed. _'I'm going to kill him!'_

"Emmett don't," Alice said. I nodded to her and looked at Carlisle.

He got his stuff and ran out the door. Rosalie and I followed. Everyone else stayed.

We got to where Bella was and saw her lying down on the couch, touching Jared's cheek, and smiling at him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She can't see well and is weak," Jared said.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Leah here," he said, pointing to one of the girls, without scars, "tried to attack her. Bella tripped and slammed her head against a rock."

"Bella how many fingers do I have up?" Carlisle asked holding up two.

"Uh," she started, "four?"

"No two, let's see. Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"A little," she answered.

"Let's take you home," he said.

I picked her up and started walking out. I noticed Jared not coming.

"Are you staying?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. He walked next to me.

We took her home. After a week her eyesight came back and she entered school again. Jared changed schools.

We were all sitting down when I remembered Edward.

"So what are we going to do about Edward harassing Bella?" I asked.

"Edward is harassing Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Jared growled.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

We all turned to Edward for the answer.

**Next on Chapter 9: I Love You**

**"Bella, it's been months since I first saw you, first talked to you and I've been patient. I still am but if I don't tell you how I feel like I'm going to blow up," Jared said.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Bella, I love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I know you're not ready. I'm not implying that we need to date. I just want you to know that. I'm not going to be like Edward," he said, Edward growled, "I'm willing to wait. I will wait forever if I have to, just for you to say the same thing."**

**I was shocked. The whole cafeteria got quiet for my answer.**

**"I know I messed up our friendship. Man I should have stayed quiet-" I interrupted him by acting on instinct. I...**

**Find out what she does on the next chapter.**

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

We were all sitting down when I remembered Edward.

"So what are we going to do about Edward harassing Bella?" I asked.

"Edward is harassing Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Jared growled.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

We all turned to Edward for the answer.

Chapter 9: I Love You

Bella's POV

"I want someone to love me," he whispered.

"That's maybe what you want, and you decerve it, but you and me won't  
work," I told him.

"I know, but I thought if I made you be with me, you would want to be  
with me," he said.

"You can't make someone want you," I told them, "they have there free  
choice and maybe you aren't it."

"I know, but I can't help it," he said.

"Yes you can. It's you own will," I said.

He nodded and apologized.

"Can we just forget everything?" I asked.

"Forgive and forget," Edward said,

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm going hunting."

I smiled and went outside.

Emmett's POV

I waited and waited. Bella never came back. I ran out to look for her.

I found her wrestling a bear. I just watched. The bear knocked her  
down. I ran and pushed the bear off. I looked at Bella and she was  
shaking, with her eyes closed.

I put her on my lap. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked like she was on shock. _'Can this happen?'__  
_  
I picked her up and look her to the house.

Everyone looked at us.

"What now?" Edward asked. I growled. "Kidding."

"I think she's in shock," I said. She was still shaking.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She was fighting a bear, like I do, but it pinned her down. You know  
her skin is not as strong as ours. So she thought it was going to kill  
her," I explained.

"Rosalie, Alice get a bucket filled with water and ice," Carlisle said.

They left and were back with the bucket.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked.

"Dump it on her," he said.

She dumped it on Bella and me. Her eyes shot open and she started  
shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. She was shaking hard. Rosalie took her from me.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"She needs warm water," she told me, and "call Jared."

"Why?" I whined.

"His body heat will help," she told me.

"Fine," I said. I called Jared.

Jared's POV

I was sleeping when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Jared we need you," Emmett told me from the other side of the line.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain when you get here," he told me.

"Okay," I answered.

"Is she still freezing?" I heard Emmett ask, "She looks paler than us.  
Are you sure she's okay?"

With that I ran to my truck. I drove to the Cullens and ran inside. I  
saw Emmett carrying Bella, who was shaking.

"Take her, your body heat will help," he told me.

He put her on my lap. I hugged her and she stop shaking.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled.

I went to her room, laid her down, put my arm around her waist, and  
fell asleep.

Bella's POV

Jared fell asleep. The cold left and it was getting real hot, but I  
didn't move nor did I care.

I kissed his cheek.

"You care about him don't you?" Emmett said from the door.

"I love him," I said.

"Why don't you just hook up with him?" Ha asked.

"I'm scared," I whispered, "I'm scared he'll turn up like James. If  
I'm fully healed and happy with him, he'll just leave me. If it  
happens I'll literally commit suicide," I explained.

"I know you're scared. I'm your twin, I can feel it, too. But you'll  
never know if you don't try. If he hears your hurt or sad, he'll be  
there in seconds. I doubt he'll turn like James. Give him a chance,"  
he suggested.

"Your my big brother, shouldn't you be telling me to stay away from  
boys?" I asked.

"Yeah I should, but your so unhappy and I know he'll make you happy,"  
he said, "but if he hurts you once, I'll kill him."

I nodded. "I love you Emmy Bear," I whispered.

I stayed out until I had to get ready for school. He started waking up.

"Morning sleepy head," I told him.

"Morning," he whispered.

He looked hot. No shirt, messy hair, smiling.

"Get ready," I said.

"Okay," he said. He got up. I went to the living room.

"Hey," Rosalie said.

"Hello," I said back.

Jared came down.

"Emmy, I'm going with Jared to La Push, meet you at school," I said. I  
kissed his cheek.

"Have fun," he said.

We went to La Push and he got ready.

We went to get him food.

I stayed with him the whole time.

Even at school I didn't leave his side. People were saying it's a  
matter of time until we get together. Only I'm Biology we weren't  
together.

It was lunch and I was about to sit, but Jared didn't. He grabbed my  
arm and looked at my eyes.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

I nodded. I looked at Emmett and he mouthed,_ 'you should tell him you __  
__love him'_.

I smiled and mouthed, _'okay'_.

"Bella, it's been months since I first saw you, first talked to you,  
and I've been patient. I still am, but if I don't tell you now I feel  
like I'm going to blow up," Jared said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella I love you. It's okay is you don't feel the same way. I know  
your not ready. I'm not implying that we need to date. I just want you  
to know that. I'm not going to be like Edward," he said, Edward  
growled, "I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait forever if I have  
to just for you to say the same thing."

I was shocked. The whole cafeteria was quiet for my answer.

I know I messed up out friendship. Man I should have been quiet- I  
interrupted him by acting on instinct. I...I kissed him.

I pulled from him.

"I had a chat with Emmett and he said I should let go of my fears of  
you becoming like James but Emmett says otherwise. I've loved you for  
a while and I was afraid you'd hurt me, abuse me, and break me. I  
don't think you'll do that now. Your my reason to live and remember,  
if you hurt me, I'll kill myself and Emmett will kill you," I told him.

"I will be waiting for him," he said. He kissed my lips, cheeks, and  
forehead. "Oh and Emmett," he said.

"Yes?" Emmett said, confused.

"Since your father isn't here, today with us, I would like for you to  
know your sister is in great hands. If anything happens I'll look to  
be killed because she has my heart," he said.

I just looked down.

"I know Jared. I trust you, but if you hurt her, you won't see  
daylight again, and if she hurts you, well I can't do anything."

"I doubt she's capable of hurting someone," Jared said.

"She hurt Edward," Rosalie added.

I groaned.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Whom are you talking to?" Alice asked.

"Cheating on Jared already?" Edward asked.

"Are you going crazy?" Jasper asked.

"Curse you," I said. The cafeteria went back to normal.

"Hey you guys want to play tag in the forest this weekend?" I asked.

"How? We can find each other easily," Edward told me.

"Not really, watch," I said. I got Emmett to stand and I put him in  
between Jared and me.

"Read Jared's mind," I said.

"I hear nothing, but I do hear Emmett's" he said.

"I'm doing that," I told him, "now get Jared's sent."

"Nothing," he said.

"See, I can shield individuals no matter where they are. So you have  
to use you eyes and ears to find us. It makes it better to play," I  
explained.

"I'm in," Emmett said.

"Anything if your involved," Jared whispered in my ear.

"Sure," Jasper told us.

"It'll be fun," Alice squealed.

"Count me in," Edward added.

We all turned to Rosalie.

"It's childish," she said, "but since my husband and sister-in-law are  
childish, and are a big thing in my life, I'll play."

"Ask the pack," I told Jared.

"On it," he said. He got his phone out.

"This will be fun," I said. The bell rang and we went to class.  
Edward, Jared, and I went to Biology. I was holding Jared's hand.

I still had my doubts and was scared but I felt safe. I knew Emmett  
wouldn't want me to get hurt.

-Flashback- (Emmett and Bella are fourteen)  
_  
__Johnny, a blue-eyed, black messy haired guy I liked asked me out and I __  
__said yes.___

_"Emmett! Emmett!" I shouted.___

_"What?" He asked with an apron on.___

_"Guess what?" I asked.___

_"What?" He asked.___

_"Johnny asked me out," I squealed.___

_"They fifteen-year-old down the street?" He asked.___

_"Yes," I said jumping.___

_"Your not going," he told me._  
_  
__"Why?" I asked, annoyed.___

_"He has a reputation of using girls and dumping them," he told me.___

_"You just don't want me to be happy," I told him.___

_"I want you to be safe!" He said back.___

_"Let me live my life!" I shouted.___

_"He's not a good guy! You'll get hurt!" He shouted.___

_"I HATE YOU! I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I screamed.___

_"Fine," he sighed, "but if anything happens tell me and I'll listen," __  
__he told me. He went back to cooking.___

_I went to the date and Johnny ended up try to get inside my pants. I __  
__slapped him and ran.___

_I walked home and went directly into Emmett's room.___

_"Emmy are you awake?" I asked.___

_"Yeah," he said, groggy and rubbing his eyes.___

_"You were right," I cried.___

_"Oh Belly, come here," he said. I got on his lap and put my head on __  
__his shoulder._

_"I should have listened to you," I whispered.___

_"But your a teenager, he said, I knew you would do your own thing," he __  
__said.___

_I smiled.___

_"Look, I'm a guy; I know what guys are good and which are not. Tell me __  
__who you like and I'll tell you yes or no, okay?" He asked.___

_"Do you promise not to say no just because you don't want me I date?" __  
__I asked.___

_"I promise," he said smiling.___

_"Okay," I told him. I fell asleep on his bed with him._

-End Of Flashback-

I looked at Jared and smiled. 'I trust you Emmett,' I thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Jared asked.

"A memory," I told him.

He smiled.

I went to sit next to Edward and the next thing I knew it was after  
school.

I saw Emmett and ran to him. I hugged him.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Thank you for keeping you promise," I muttered.

"What promise?" He asked.

"The promise you made when I came back from my date with Johnny," I  
told him.

"Oh I still want to kill him," he told me.

"Emmett," Jared said from behind.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would mind if I took Bella out tomorrow?"  
Jared asked.

"Not at all. Have fun, but not too much on the first date," Emmett  
said seriously.

"Em, please," I said.

I took Jared to his car.

"See you later," I told him. I kissed him.

I smiled and walked back to Emmett's car.

**Next on Chapter 10: Date, Tag, Trouble,******

**I was looking for someone, anyone. I went deep into the forest.******

**I heard something on my right. I ran towards it. I kept running.******

**I walked past some trees and saw him.******

**"Hello Bella, long time no see," he said.******

**"What are you doing here? I killed you," I muttered.******

**"But you didn't," he said, smiling evily.******

**He took a step towards me. I started to run but he was in front of me. ****  
****I looked at him in it eye and felt my self fall.******

**Before I blacked out I screamed, "EMMETT! JARED! SOMEONE HELP ME!" ****  
****Then nothing.******

**Find out who he is. I think I know but haven't decided.****  
**

Vote for poll.


	10. Chapter 10: Date, Tag, And Trouble

Date, Tag, Trouble

Jared's POV

"She said yes!" I told the pack.

"When is your date?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow," I told her, "and I wanted to ask all of you guys something."

"What?" Sam asked, seriously.

"No need to be serious," I said.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"I was wondering, if you want to play tag with the Cullens and Bella, this weekend?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam said, "but I'm speaking for myself."

"Hell yeah! It's boring enough," Paul told me.

Everyone but Leah and Seth joined. Leah wouldn't let Seth.

"Leah," I said, "just because you don't like the Cullens or Bella doesn't mean you have to keep Seth away from them."

She growled. "And just because you imprinted on a leech, we don't have to hear about it," she told me.

"Leah shut up," Seth said.

Everyone was shocked.

"I've had it that you bring everyone down. I hate that I'm not normal but I live with it. You should do that too. And Jared, I'm playing," Seth said. He went to the door. "Jared, I hope I find someone as fun and nice and hot as Bella."

He walked out and slammed the door.

"Just let him live his life Leah," Quil said.

"I'm leaving," I said. I went to walk out to the Cullens place.

Bella's POV

When I got home Emmett took me to my room. "Emmett," I whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you miss mom and dad?" I asked.

"Every day, but not as much as I missed you," he said.

"I can't believe it's been forty-something years," I said.

"I know," he said.

"I want to visit them," I told him.

"Maybe we can go tonight and be back tomorrow for your date," he said.

"We can?" I asked, loudly.

"Yes," he told me, "pack."

"Okay," I squealed.

Emmett's POV

I went to Carlisle's office.

"Emmett what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, you see, Bella and I are leaving today and won't be back until tomorrow," I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bella wants to visit mom and dad," I told him.

"Okay, did you tell Rosalie? Jared? Esme?" He asked.

"They are next. I'm sure Jared is coming," I said, "I'll let Bella tell him."

I went to look for Rosalie. I found her in our room looking through a magazine.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I told her.

"What did you and Bella talk about?" She asked.

"Our parents. I'm leaving with her," I told her.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?" She asked.

"I'm coming back tomorrow," I said.

She calmed down. "I thought you were leaving and never coming back," she told me.

"She wanted to visit our parents and I can't deny her anything," I said.

"You're not taking her so she won't go on the date?" She asked.

"No, sadly we'll be back before the date or Alice will kill me," I told her.

"True," she said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I told her, "and make sure Jared doesn't do anything to hurt her."

"Don't think I won't," she said.

"I'm going to tell Esme, be right back," I said.

I went to the living room just when Jared knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Come in," I said.

"Jared are you hungry?" Esme said.

"If you're cooking, then you know I am," Jared said, just as his stomach growled.

"Are you sure you aren't with Bella for Esme's food?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm not," he said.

I nodded and left to the kitchen.

"Esme, I'm going to visit out birth mom and dad with Bella," I told her.

"Have fun. Have you told your wife? Or Bella's boyfriend?" She asked.

"I told Rose, Bella will tell Jared," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"I'm going to finish packing," I told her.

"Okay, be careful," she said. I knew she meant with Bella.

"I will," I whispered.

Bella's POV

Jared entered my room. I stopped packing by backpack.

"Are you leaving me?" He asked, heartbroken.

"What? No, you haven't given me a reason to," I told him.

"But your packing," he said.

"I'm going to leave home today and be back for our date," I said.

He nodded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Visit my mom and dad's grave," I whispered.

He nodded.

"And if we are dating long enough, maybe I will take you to meet them," I told him.

"I'll be waiting," he told.

"Jared, food!" Esme shouted.

I followed him out. I put my backpack on the couch and sat with Jared.

I watched him eat.

"Have you ever tasted human food?" He asked.

"Yeah, Edward dared me the same day I came here," I told him, "it wasn't pretty."

He took a bit from his food and offered me some. I shook my head.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said. I gave Jared a kiss and left.

"Bye," I heard when I exited the house.

Jared's POV

"Bye," I whispered.

I finished eating and was going to leave.

"Stay," Rosalie told me.

"Okay," I said.

"So, where are you taking Bella?" She asked.

"Well it's our first date and I want it to be a highlight of her life so I was thinking no money should be involved. I'm going to take her where I go to be alone. Kind of sucks she can't eat, it would have been a picnic," I told her.

She nodded.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" She asked.

"One, she cheated on me with my ex-best friend," I told her.

"Two people with fucked up lives, perfect couple," Edward said.

I growled at him.

"I meant it in a you-can-help-each-other kind of way," he told me.

I nodded.

I went home after and went on patrol. It helped me keep my mind off my imprint. It still sucked.

I went to school the next day. Bella texted me, saying they made it. She told me they broke down and cried, without tears. She said she'll need me when they got back and that she misses and loves me.

Once I entered, Jessica and Lauren came up to me.

"So I heard Bella ran off with Emmett and got hitched," Lauren said, "if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"First off, Bella is Emmett's biological sister. Second, they went to visit their parent's graves. Third, ew I don't want an STD," I told her.

She left, pissed. Jessica did the 'call me' phone-on-ear thing.

I just turned and went to class. After I got ready for my date and waited for Bella to be back.

Bella's POV

We got there before dawn. I went to my parent's grave. I put a flower down.

"Hey mom, dad," I whispered, "I've missed you. I found Emmett."

"Hey, she found me, and she wasn't looking. She's the lucky one," he said.

"Yeah right," I muttered, "you will probably hate me, but my fiancé abused me. I know, 'what kind of daughter did we raise, she can't take care of herself and let a guy use and hit her.' I tried to stop him, I swear, but he was stronger. Please forgive me," I sobbed.

"It's my fault too. I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't even help her. Instead I drove her into a deeper depression. I'm the older brother and I let her get hurt. But mom, you'll be proud of who she became. She is sweet, shy, she puts everyone before herself. Dad, she's strong and stubborn," he whispered, smiling at me.

"Oh and Emmett got married," I said.

"I did, Rosalie Hale. She is my dream girl. She is perfect for me. She is like Bella's older sister. She will protect her like I do," he said, "and Bella met a guy."

"Jared, he's our enemy," I said, "but he doesn't care. He loves me. He loved me for me. He's a guy you would approve of dad."

"Yeah, I do," Emmett added.

"I miss you! Why did you have to go? It's all my fault. He wanted me and you had to give your lives. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I begged. Emmett hugged me.

"It's my fault too. If I wouldn't have died I would have been there for her. Please say you forgive us," he begged too.

Then the wind started blowing. Flower petals surrounded us. It was as if they did.

It felt as if my guilt was lifted. I felt emotionally drained. Emmett carried me back home. I texted Jared and he told me about the me and Emmett getting married thing.

Once I got home, Alice tackled me. She did everything.

I was wearing a black dress that barely reached my knees. My hair was extra curly and light make up. The black heels weren't tall.

Jared was waiting for me. He wore jeans, a black shoes, a silver watch, and a black shirt. He was shocked to see me.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Hi," he said, "you look beautiful." These are for you. He gave me flowers. I smiled.

"Curfew is twelve. Don't hurt her. And just let go of everything and have a nice time. Can you do that for me?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

We went and got on his truck.

"Can't we just run?" I asked.

"No, do you want me to rip my clothes?" He asked.

"No," I said.

We drove to the forest. Then we started walking until we got to a cliff. The sun was setting and I was sparkling.

"You must think I'm a freak," I whispered.

He shook his head. "It's beautiful. You look special and only for me," he said.

I smiled and look down.

"Let's sit down," he said.

I nodded and we sat on the ground.

"So tell me what you did when you were younger," he told me.

"Okay so I don't celebrate my birthday, and when I did I wouldn't like presents. I would say I don't want them to waste money but the real reason is that when I was five I got scared. It was Emmett's and my birthday, Emmett and my dad were nowhere to be found. There was a huge package, bigger than me now. So my mom told me to forget them and open that present. I unwrapped it, and it was a box. I got near it, and when I did, both of them came out. I screamed and ran away. When I was six, Emmett gave me a present. I was like whatever so I opened it. There was another one. Then another, and another, and another, until I got the last one. When I opened it a snake jumped out. And it wasn't a fake one. On my sixteenth birthday, Emmett blindfolded me. He took me to a park. He told me there were steps and it'll be fun to jump one at a time. I did. I got to the bottom and Emmett said there was one more. I jumped into a lake. I hate presents and surprises because of Emmett. But I love him," I told him.

"He was smiling. "How would you like to relive jumping on water?" He asked.

"Dunno," I responded.

"Well I am," he said. He took off his watch, shoes, and socks. He pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his pants. He took it off and all he had left was his boxers. He ran and jumped in the cliff. I saw him splash and laugh.

"Try it!" He shouted.

I took off the dress and jumped inside.

I swam to shore.

"So why about you? Tell me something I don't know," I said. I grabbed his hand and we head back up the cliff in human speed.

"Okay so me and my friend, Paul, we used to play pranks on each other. So one time we had a, who can drink the most soda before wanting to pee contest. I won but when I went to those blue things, Paul pushed it and it rolled down a hill. It took twenty showers to get rid of the smell," he said. I laughed.

The night went like that.

I drove him home and I ran home.

"How was it?" Emmett asked when I entered.

"It was fun," I said, smiling.

"Where he take you? What did you do?" He asked.

"A cliff. We saw the sunset, we talked, jumped off the cliff, walked, talked, I drove him home, and I'm going to hunt," I said, hoping he didn't hear the jumping off a cliff thing. I ran out.

I came back and it seemed that they calmed Emmett down. It was the best night of my life.

The next morning was the tag game. Emmett was it and I shielded everyone. I stayed on a tree while Emmett ran under me. I smiled, but barely moved.

Seth was it next. I hid underwater. I didn't need to breathe. When it was Jared's turn he found me. It was my turn to be it.

I was looking for someone, anyone. I went deep into the forest.

I heard something on my right. I ran towards it. I kept running.

I walked past some trees and saw him.

"Hello Bella, long time no see," He said.

"What are you doing here? I killed you," I muttered.

"But you didn't," he said, smiling evilly.

He took a step towards me. I started to run, but he was in front of me. I looked at him in his eyes and felt myself fall.

Before I blacked out, I screamed. "EMMETT! JARED! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Then nothing.

Emmett's POV

"EMMETT! JARED! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I heard Bella scream. I smelt everyone's scent and I knew something was wrong. I ran until I caught her scent, and someone else's.

I ran until I found her. She was knocked out on the ground. I took a step toward her.

"Emmett!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned and saw my ex-closest friend, Levi.

"You're a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling.

I looked at him, then my sister.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"What she did to me," he growled.

I turned to him.

"Ever wonder why I'm a vampire?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly.

"Her fault. I saved her life, I wanted one thing, but she killed me," he said.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Oh young Emmett, what all teenage guys want," he said.

"She was fourteen," I said.

"I was seventeen," he said.

"I trusted you. I thought you cared about her! I'm going to kill you," I growled.

"Oh no," he said. He pointed to the ground. "See there, gasoline, see here, a match, add them together," he said.

"Move and I drop it," he threatened.

Jared's POV

I heard everything. I attacked him and he dropped it. We saw the fire and it went directly to Bella. In a flash she was gone. The guy was under me and everyone else was around me. I saw Leah biting Bella's shirt.

_'You saved her?'_ -Me

_'Yes. You can't live without your imprint. And we can't lose you.'_ -Leah

_'Thank you.'_ -Me

_'Seth was right. I have to live with this so I'm going to see if we can be friends.'_ -Leah

I ran to Bella and licked her cheek.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

She smiled at me and froze when she felt Leah breathing on her back.

_'Sorry.'_ -Leah

She left. I laid down next to her.

I notice the guy was gone.

_'Where did he go?'_ -Me

'He disappeared.' -Sam

James' POV

"So your helping us get Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, she fucked up my life so I'm going to destroy hers," he said.

"You know anyone else that hates her?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I've been following her since she was changed," he told me.

"Welcome," I said, darkly.

**Next on Chapter 11: Brother/Boyfriend Bond**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"I need to know him before he becomes your boyfriend," Emmett told me.**

**"Who said he'll be my boyfriend?" I question.**

**"Bells, I see it in your eyes," he said.**

**"Fine," I said, "hurt him, I hurt you."**

**"I won't," he said. He got in his Jeep. I turned and looked at Jared.**

**"Behave, be honest, I'll miss you, and I love you," I told him.**

**"I'll miss you, be careful, don't talk to strangers, and I love you too," he told me.**

**I kissed him and watched him get in a car with Emmett.**

**They drove off and I turned and walked into the house.**

_**'I hope they don't kill each other,'**_** I thought.**

**Find out how it goes on the next chapter.**

**Vote for survivors in Death's Plan Two. Review yes or no in this new story I was thinking about. Preview: **

**Secrets  
**

**Bella  
**

******I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and him. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do nothing.******

**Rosalie******

**I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.******

**When Renée died, everything changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a bit sad, as am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.******

**I went to the kitchen and she was cooking.******

**"Morning Bella," I said.******

**"Hi Rose," she whispered.******

**Alice came in, followed by Charlie.******

**"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.******

**"Hey," she muttered.******

**"Isabella," Charlie growled.******

**"Good morning," Bella said.******

**She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.******

**"Why me?" She asked.******

**She shook her head and left.******

**Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.******

**Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.******

**There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls giggled and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.******

**"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.******

**"I don't know. Something is wrong. We should tell Charlie," I suggested.******

**"Me too," she said.******

**I felt someone rap there hands around me and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and****Edward Cullen****. Jessica Stanley was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going of since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella stop contact.******

**"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked.******

**"James, he's in our year," Emmett said.******

**I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was blocked by Victoria and****Lauren****.******

"**Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said.******

"**I want too," Bella told her.******

"**Why don't you?" Lauren told her.******

"**I will," Bella answered.******

"**Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.******

"**I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.******

**Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers and Victoria kicked her in the stomach.******

"**Don't talk back to me," Victoria said.******

"**Leave her alone," some guy said.******

"**James baby****, came to help me?" Victoria said.****  
**

"**No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.******

"**Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria and Lauren, and checked on my little sister.******

**Alice ran to us.******

"**How is she?" She asked.******

"**Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"******

"**She's our sister," I said.******

"**You don't look alike," he said.******

"**We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.******

"**I see," he said.******

"**Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principle's office!" A teacher shouted.******

**Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principle's office.******

"**Why are you here?" He asked.******

"**Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.******

"**Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.******

"**Yes," I responded.******

"**Why?" He asked.******

"**They were tell****Bella Swan****to kill herself," I told him.******

"**That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.******

"**They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."******

**He took out a little camcorder and showed it.******

**Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention, I got a day, and James, nothing.******

_**Emmett**_****

**I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.******

**She opened her eyes and stared at me.******

**"Where are we going?" She asked.******

**"Nurse," I told her.******

**"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I dropped her and she hit the floor.******

"**You need to go," I told her.******

"**No he'll know," she said and ran**** away.**


	11. Chapter 11: Brother Boyfriend Bonding

**"So your helping us get Bella?" I asked.**

**"Yes, she fucked up my life so I'm going to destroy hers," he said.**

**"You know anyone else that hates her?" I asked.**

**"Oh yeah. I've been following her since she was changed," he told me.**

**"Welcome," I said, darkly.**

**Brother-Boyfriend Bonding** **Bella's POV**

**Leah and I were hanging out more. We've become good friends. **

**"Bella," Emmett called out.**

**"Yeah," I answered.**

**"When do I have the brother-boyfriend day," he asked.**

**"Isn't it father-boyfriend day," I asked.**

**"Yeah, but he's not here. Carlisle is not your father, and I'm your big brother. I want to know him," he told me.**

**"When?" I asked.**

**"Today, after school," he said.**

**I thought about it. "Okay," I sighed.**

**He smiled and hugged me. He started turning.**

**"Em, stop," I said.**

**He dropped me. I shook my head.**

**I went with Emmett and Rosalie to school. I was just a nervous wreck.**

**"Bells, call down. I'm not going to hurt him," Emmett told me.**

**"That makes me feel so much better," I muttered.**

**Once we entered school grounds I looked for Jared. I found him with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.**

**I could hear what they were talking about.**

**"Are you going to break up with her?" Jasper asked him.**

**"Of course not. She means a lot more to me. I don't care about the imprint. If she wasn't, I would still be with her, even if I imprinted on someone else," Jared answered. I ran up to him at human speed, and hugged him.**

**"I love you Jared," I said.**

**He turned and kissed me.**

**He said bye and started walking to class with me.**

**"What's new?" He asked.**

**"Emmett wants brother-boyfriend bonding time, today after school," I told him.**

**He nodded.**

**"I'll do it," he told me.**

**I shrugged and we sat down.**

**School passed quicker than I wanted. It was after school and Emmett was dropping me off at home.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"I need to know him before he becomes your boyfriend," Emmett told me.**

**"Who said he'd be my boyfriend?" I questioned.**

**"Bells, I see it in your eyes," he said.**

**"Fine," I said, "hurt him, I hurt you."**

**"I won't," he said. He got in his jeep. I turned and looked at Jared.**

**"Behave, be honest, I'll miss you, and I love you," I told him.**

**"I'll miss you, be careful, don't talk to strangers, and I love you, too," he told me.**

**I kissed him and watched him get in a car with Emmett.**

**They drove off and I turned and walked into the house.**

**_'I hope they don't kill each other,'_**** I thought.**

**When I reached the door knob, I stopped.**

**"Wait isn't Jared already my boyfriend?" I asked myself, "Emmett is so late." I laughed and entered.**

**Jared's POV**

**The ride was awkwardly quiet. The music was low, but with my enhanced ears I heard it.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea," Emmett said, laughing.**

**I smiled, too.**

**We ended up in the forest.**

**"What are your intentions with my sister?" He asked.**

**"Well, to keep her happy and make her laugh," I said.**

**He looked happy with my answer.**

**"Tell me more about yourself," Emmett said.**

**"Well, I love your sister, and I'm starting to really care about your whole family. I mean, I always did, but now more. I've been a wolf since you returned. I'm the second wolf that phased. I'm seventeen and will phase as long as she wants me. I've only had two girlfriends. The first one cheated and Bella is my second one. My parents are dead, and since I am a wolf, I don't have to have to be adopted. I live alone. Tell me about you," I told him.**

**"I'm forty-something years old. Imagine if we weren't vampires and still alive. I was born in Tennessee, with Bella. When I "died" I was playing with Bella. A bear appeared and I told her to go. She was so scared but ran. The bear attacked and Carlisle changed me. At the same time, Bella ran to my house to tell them about my death, only to find them dead. James killed them, to get her. She doesn't trust as quick. You saw how she was when you first saw her," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**"She looked confused, hurt, delirious," I whispered, "I'll never forgot how she looked. She's doing better though."**

**-Flashback-**

**_"Bella listen, why do you think we are going to betray you?" Emmett asked._**

**_"James told me," she whispered._**

**_"Why would you believe him?" Emmett asked._**

**_"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM! IF I LOVE SOMEONE THEY LEAVE ME!" Bella shouted. I felt a knife stab my heart._**

**_"Bella I wouldn't betray you," Emmett told her._**

**_She looked at me and saw my pain. I wanted to go and comfort her._**

**_She fell like she was changing and when she woke up Jasper bit her. She finished changing. Before she left, she looked at me. I saw all her pain and it hit me like bricks._**

**-End of Flashback-**

**"Yeah," Emmett said, "I would have never been able to get her back if it weren't for you."**

**"Anything for her, and your family," I whispered.**

**"She always wanted a boyfriend who can stand his own ground and is sweet, is there for her, and can protect her from anything. She won't let you take care of her, even when she was six. She is still unstable, even if she doesn't show it," Emmett explained.**

**"I know. I see it in her eyes. She's so unsure of when I want to talk to her," I said, "I think she thinks I'll turn into James."**

**"Please, please, I beg you to never hurt her," Emmett begged.**

**"I will never hurt her," I told him.**

**He smiled.**

**"I'm in love with her. Nothing will change my feelings for her. I love the pack and you, guys, the same. She loves you too. Even if she doesn't express it as much," I told him.**

**"I know but her pain is mine. Since we are twins, we feel everything the other does. Without Bella, I barely had anything to live for," he said.**

**"I know the feeling," I whispered.**

**"What was Bella's dream guy?" I asked.**

**"Tall, mysterious, tan, hot, sweet, and is patient when she has a break down," he told me.**

**I remembered my date.**

**-Flashback-**

**_We were staring at the big moon._**

**_"I love you too much, I don't know how I would have survived without you or my brother," she told me._**

**_"I can't either. I love you, and only you. For all the faults you have, and what makes you, you," I told her._**

**_"I have faults?" She asked._**

**_"We all do," I told her._**

**_"What are they?" She questioned._**

**_I stayed quiet._**

**_"Tell me, I can take it," she said._**

**_"Your emotionally unstable, physically weak, trust issues, you're in love with a guy who tortured you, you're losing hope, need I go on?" I asked._**

**_"It's okay. Thank you for telling me, and taking this at my own pace," she said._**

**_"Anything for you, my love," I whispered._**

**-End of flashback-**

**Emmett's POV**

**Jared looked to be remembering something.**

**I started to remember Bella's first day of school here, and me telling Rose about her.**

**-Flashback-**

**_I was jumping on my seat._**

**_"Emmett stop, you're going to break the chair," Rosalie told me._**

**_"Sorry, but I can't believe she's alive," I told my wife._**

**_"She looks so small, reserved. Something happened to her," Rose told me._**

**_"I know, I will kill who ever hurt her," I growled._**

**_"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" she asked me._**

**_"She was my best friend. We did everything together. Hurt one, hurt the other. So when I thought I lost her there was a huge hole in my heart, not even my mate could fix. Every time you got mad, or hurt, it got bigger. I thought if I told you I was hurting, you would leave me," I explained._**

_**"Emmett, I would never leave you. Now I understand why you're a bit closed up," said Rose, "I would love to be friends with your sister."**_

**_"I love you," I whispered._**

**_"As I you," she said._**

**-End of Flashback-**

**Jared looked sincere. He seemed to really care about her. I took him out for a bite, and then took him home.**

**Bella ran to hug me and him. They went to her room and I went to mine and Rose's.**

**"Hey baby," I said.**

**"How was it?" She asked.**

**"It was something," I told her, "we talked out him, me and especially Bella. He really cares about her. He wants nothing that happened a couple weeks ago, to happen again."**

**"No one does," she whispered.**

**I nodded. I remembered when Bella was like that.**

**Bella's POV**

**Jared was lying down next to me and we talked. We got to know more about each other. He smiled at me.**

**"Jared, what did you talk to Emmett about?" I said.**

**"About the past," he told me.**

**"When I first saw you?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, and how I wanted to help you. Nothing bad. We just don't want you to go through that again," he whispered.**

**"I don't either. But I couldn't control it. Every second my heart was shattering. I couldn't keep my thoughts in order. If I were human, I wouldn't have been able to breathe," I explained.**

**"I can't stand being away from you," Jared told me.**

**"Neither can I," I told him, "go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"**

**James' POV**

**"Don't worry sweet Bella, the day is near," I said, smirking.**

**Levi ran to me with a couple of more vampires.**

**"They know her," he said.**

**"We attack soon," I said.**

**They nodded. Levi ran to get more people.**

**Bella's POV**

**Someone knocked on the door.**

**"Come in," I answered.**

**Edward entered.**

**"I'm sorry for all I've done," he said.**

**"I'm sorry for causing you pain. I do that to everyone," I whispered.**

**"For you to cause us pain, then it was our fault," he told me, "and you can't hurt us."**

**"I'm weak. The weakest vampire in existence," I said.**

**"True, but you can't hurt us, because you never want to," he said.**

**"No, I don't," I said.**

**He nodded.**

**"So you forgive me?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"He's perfect for you," Edward told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"I love him," I said.**

**"I know you do. He loves you too," Edward told me. Edward left and I looked at Jared.**

**He was asleep. He had his arm around my waist and he looked happy.**

**He seemed as happy as he could get. I couldn't lose him.**

**Chapter 12: Slip Up:**

**"Bella, you should go hunt," Emmett told me.**

**"I'm not thirsty," I answered.**

**"Your eyes are black, don't lie to me," he said.**

**"I'm okay," I muttered.**

**Emmett walked away. We were going to school and once we entered school grounds, the scent of blood hit me. I let out a soft growl.**

**I saw Mike Newton, and needed to feed off him. I got closer to him**


	12. Chapter 12: Slip Up

**"For you to cause us pain, then it was our fault," he told me, "and you can't hurt us."**

"I'm weak. The weakest vampire in existence," I said.

"True, but you can't hurt us, because you never want to," he said.

"No, I don't," I said.

He nodded.

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"He's perfect for you," Edward told me.

I nodded.

"I love him," I said.

"I know you do. He loves you too," Edward told me. Edward left and I looked at Jared.

He was asleep. He had his arm around my waist and he looked happy.

He seemed as happy as he could get. I couldn't lose him.  
  
Chapter 12: Slip Up

Bella's POV

We went to school the next day. My eyes were pitch black, but I didn't want to leave Jared. I felt like all this was a dream and he was going to disappear.

Jared seemed to be the same.

Emmett finally noticed my eyes.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go to school?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Bella, you should go hunt," Emmett told me.

"I'm not thirsty," I answered.

"Your eyes are black, don't lie to me," he said.

"I'm okay," I muttered.

Emmett walked away. We were going to school and once we entered school grounds, the scent of blood hit me. I let out a soft growl.

I saw Mike Newton, and needed to feed off him. I got closer to him.

Jared noticed and pulled me back.

"Let me go," I growled.

"No, Bella, you need to hunt," Jared told me.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" I snapped.

Jared's POV

"Bella, I'm trying to help," I told her.

"I don't care," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoped that would calm her, but it made her worse. People were starting to stare.

"If you don't want her, you could have me," Lauren said.

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last girl in the world," I told her.

Bella dug her nails into my skin, causing me to let her go.

She ran off in human speed. I ran to find Emmett.

I found him standing with his family.

"Hey Jared, where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She couldn't control her thirst. She ran away," I said.

We all split up to find her.

We looked everywhere, but no luck. Mike was missing too.

"The cliff!" I kind of shouted. We ran to where Bella and I had our first date.

We found her, James, and a dead Mike.

She was on her knees, sobbing. James was laughing.

"Bella?" I said, as I slowly walked up to her.

She looked at me, and I gasped. Her eyes had a little red in them.

The pack appeared and growled.

Bella's POV

After I ran from Jared, I found Mike. Somehow we were on the cliff from my date. Mike was looked around, while I stared at his throat.

"So why did you want to be here?" Mike asked.

"I-I," I snapped out of it. I shook my head. Soon James was there. Victoria was holding me down, while James snapped Mike's neck. He made a cut, covered his finger with blood and walked up to me. Victoria forced my mouth opened while he stuck his bloody finger in my mouth.

A drop fell on my tongue and it tasted sweet and good. I tried to fight myself, my control started to break. Victoria let me go, and James threw the body at me. The blood was stronger. My control broke and I sank my teeth into his neck.

I drank some, until I realized, I'm drinking human blood. I pushed the body off me and wiped my mouth. I noticed Victoria was gone. It was just James, me, and the body.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Tell me. Did you like how it felt going down you throat?"

"No!"

"You're lying. You loved it. You want more. You can finish him, no one is stopping you."

"It's your fault!"

"No, it's yours. Who didn't hunt? Who brought that boy here? Not me, it was you. You killed him, even if I snapped his neck. You drank from him, not me."

I fell to my knees. I started to sob. It was my fault Mike is dead, all mine. James started to laugh.

"Bella?" Jared's voice rang in my ears.

I looked at him and he gasped. The wolf pack appeared, and James ran away, leaving my here.

"Bella," Jared said, carefully.

I shook my head and fell back.

"M-Mike is d-dead, because o-of me," I stuttered.

"Did you kill him?" Jared asked.

I shook my head.

"James snapped his neck. I-I bit him," I told him.

Jared walked up to me and dropped to his knees. He hugged me, but I pushed him.

"Stop, don't you see, I'm no good. I'm just as bad as them," I told him.

"You are not. If you are bad, so be it, it won't make me love you any less. I will follow you. I need you in my life. A world without you is not a world worth living in. Bella, you made a mistake, everyone makes them. I understand, it wasn't you who attacked him. Go hunt with your brother, I'll be waiting," he told me.

I nodded.

He helped me up, and I looked at the pack. They growled at me. Venom started to sting in my eyes.

"I know you must hate me. I'm sorry," I said. I turned.

"Bella," Jared said.

I looked at him.

"I'll always love you, no matter what," he said. He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

I ran into the woods.

Jared's POV

"Jared, she broke the treaty," Sam said, after he phased back.

"She didn't kill him," I snapped.

"She bit him, a vampire can't bite a human or we kill them," he said.

"If you're going to kill her, you'll have to kill me too," I threatened.

"We can't do that," he said in a calm voice, "she broke the treaty. You'll have to deal with it."

"I CAN'T! SHE'S MY IMPRINT! SHE'S MY LIFE! I NEED HER! WHAT IF EMILY DIED, WHAT WOULD YOU DO!" I shouted.

"I can't live without her, but this is different. Emily is human, Bella is not."

"BULLSHIT! If you imprinted on a vampire, you wouldn't think twice about sparing her!" I shouted.

"Jared," Sam said, using his alpha voice, "you will go home and stay there."

I felt my legs start moving. I looked at Jake with pain in my eyes.

He phased.

"Stop!" He shouted.

We all turned.

"If we kill Bella, we will be the ones breaking the treaty. Mike was dead when she bit him. He was dead, not alive," he said.

Sam was thinking this over.

"I'll talk to the elders to see what they think," he said.

Bella's POV

Emmett was watching me hunt. He knew I didn't want to talk to anyone, so he just followed me.

Soon I was full. I felt so exhausted. I sat down and looked at my brother.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," he told me.

"I-It's my fault! I should have listened. I caused him to die. I'm no good, I deserve to die," I cried.

"Bella, look at me," he said. I looked up and he smiled. "I'm proud of you. You stopped. You did what I can't. Something Edward couldn't do. You stopped you're self. You have control, but please, if I say something, do it. Please, it hurt me to see you in pain," he told me.

"I promise," I told him.

"Bravo," someone said.

We turned to see James, Victoria, and other people.

I fell to the ground in pain. I tried to raise my shield, but it didn't work.

I saw four vampires holding Emmett down.

James laughed.

"Shut up," I said.

I tried to stand up.

"Bella, run!" Emmett said.

I stood up and ran out the forest.

I stopped and remembered those years ago.

'"Bella run," he said.

"What? No," I shot back.

"Bella go!" He snapped.

"You're my brother, I stay with you!" I said back.

"Bella I promise I'll be fine. Go to our tree house." he said.'

I looked back and ran.

When I got there, I ran to James and put my hand round his neck.

"This ends now," I said.

**Chapter 13****: War of Life  
****  
"You'll see everyone you care about die, and I will keep you," he told me.**

I growled.

"I changed you! If I hadn't you would be dead. You owe me your life," he said.

"I owe you nothing," I growled.

"Bella, baby, you are mine," he told me.

"I belong to no one," I said.

He ran, grabbed Jared, and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck.

"Don't hurt him," I said.

"Watch," he told me.

I heard a crack, and saw James drop the body.

"JARED!" I screamed.  



End file.
